Résistances
by WannaPlay
Summary: Sixième année à Poudlard. Au dehors, Lord Voldemort sème la terreur dans une Angleterre découragée. Dumbledore réquisitionne l'AD pour une mission spéciale, et Harry et Draco sont forcés de collaborer. Il peut y avoir Résistance et résistances...
1. Chapitre 1

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonjour à tous ! D'abord, merci de me faire l'honneur (si si, j'insiste) de visiter cette page et de lire ces quelques lignes. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de Falyla, ma très précieuse correctrice, que je remercie chaleureusement.

Une petite précision avant de vous laisser commencer : l'intrigue commence au début du sixième tome, mais je m'éloigne quelque peu de la trame de J.K Rowling. En effet, Harry n'a pas découvert le livre du Prince et Draco s'est directement attaqué à l'Armoire à Disparaître, sans passer par le collier enchanté ou les bouteilles empoisonnées. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-mêmes ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé de l'intrigue jusqu'au début du tome 6 :**  
_Harry découvre à l'occasion de son onzième anniversaire qu'il est un sorcier, ainsi que ses défunts parents, tués par Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que le monde magique ait connu. Lorsque celui-ci a tenté de le tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui, le forçant à errer, sans réelle incarnation physique._

_Harry entre à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, où il rencontre Ron et Hermione, qui deviendront vite ses meilleurs amis. Il voue également une haine féroce à Draco Malfoy, jeune héritier d'une lignée de "Sangs-Purs"._

_Au fil des années, Harry grandit, apprend à maîtriser ses (grandes) capacités magiques, et fait l'expérience de l'amitié, l'amour, la peur, la tristesse..._

_En effet, ayant rencontré son parrain, seul membre de sa famille toujours en vie, à la fin de sa troisième année, il le perd lors d'une tragique bataille au Ministère de la Magie, après le retour de Voldemort._

_Cette sixième année à Poudlard s'annonce donc sous les plus mauvais auspices, après le déni du gouvernement au sujet du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa tentative d'infiltration de Poudlard, la mort de son parrain, et la découverte d'une organisation secrète, dirigée par Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix, luttant désespérément contre Voldemort, sans grand succès._

**Résistances**

_ de WannaPlay_

**Chapitre 1**

Les flocons tombaient drus devant la fenêtre. Les cours n'avaient commencé que depuis un mois et demi, mais Poudlard avait déjà revêtu son manteau blanc. Les volutes de neige poussées par le vent glacial virevoltaient, teintées de jaune par la chaude lumière qui s'échappait de la salle commune des Gryffondors. De l'autre côté de la vitre épaisse, un jeune garçon regardait pensivement au dehors. Ses yeux verts semblaient perdus dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé qui s'offrait à lui, ses lunettes rondes légèrement tordues glissant sur le bout de son nez. Son visage était appuyé négligemment sur sa paume droite, tandis que la gauche frottait pensivement son menton, faisant crisser une barbe naissante.

Affichée sur son visage aussi clairement que les pustules qui parsemaient depuis quelques temps la face de Marietta Edgecombe, la mélancolie du jeune homme ne semblait pourtant pas interpeller ses amis, tous réunis dans la salle commune.

Hermione avait abandonné son livre, _Créer son association chez les Sorciers_, qui reposait maintenant sur une boîte de badges de la S.A.L.E., pour se lover dans les bras de Ron, dont les cheveux plus roux que jamais lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux épaules. Il chuchotait des mots doux à Hermione, qui laissait de temps en temps échapper un gloussement aigu très peu "hermionesque".

À côté du canapé où ils étaient allongés, Neville était assis dans un large fauteuil. Ginny, dont la taille et le tour de poitrine avaient considérablement augmentés pendant l'été - Mrs Weasley l'avait d'ailleurs longuement soupçonnée d'avoir utilisé un Charme d'Augmentation Mammaire - était assise à cheval sur ses genoux, tournée vers lui. Le couple s'embrassait bruyamment, s'attirant des regards courroucés - et jaloux ? - de Dean Thomas, occupé à démontrer à Seamus Finnigan que les Canons de Chudley plongeraient, cette saison encore, au plus profond des abysses du classement national.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une famille :

«Hermione, tu as ton devoir de Métamorphose à terminer ! Ah non, suis-je bête, tu es trop occupée à glousser comme une idiote avec cet imbécile dégingandé ! Et Ginny, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtes de te cambrer, Neville a presque déjà la tête dans ton décolleté ! D'ailleurs Neville, essaye de te retenir de trémousser ton gros derrière dans le fauteuil, j'entend d'ici les cris de souffrance des ressorts !»

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, et ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son exaspération. Mais Harry se sentait tiraillé par le remords : comment pouvait il se laisser aller à de telles pensées sur ceux qu'il avait de plus cher au monde ? N'aurait il pas dû se réjouir pour ses amis, qui semblaient tous avoir trouvé la paix ?

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il était incapable de se réjouir du couple que formaient Hermione et Ron. Leur dernière conversation sérieuse remontait à une éternité : le soir dans l'obscurité du dortoir, Ron n'avait de cesse de lui raconter à quel point il était heureux.

Harry aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se confier à son meilleur ami. Lui parler de cette mélancolie qui l'habitait en permanence, de Sirius qui hantait ses rêves, chaque nuit. Mais son mal-être n'intéressait pas le roux, trop heureux peut-être pour s'apercevoir que pour Harry, le quotidien était désormais alourdi par une nostalgie couleur d'orage.

Sortant de ses rêveries, le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Son second rendez-vous avec Dumbledore était fixé au soir même.

Ravalant sa fierté, Harry prit une décision : puisque Ron ne l'écoutait pas, il allait se confier à celui qui l'avait toujours écouté et conseillé. Il se leva et, sans que personne ne le remarque, sortit par le trou du portrait de la grosse dame et se dirigea vers le couloir du deuxième étage, pourvu d'une familière gargouille en pierre.

OoOoO

Dans les cachots de l'école de Sorcellerie, le froid se faisait cruellement sentir. Malgré le feu vigoureux qui illuminait la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco frissonnait.

Allongé sur un canapé devant l'âtre, l'héritier de la lignée des Malfoy avait piètre allure. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux d'un gris qui paraissait plus dur que jamais, Draco ruminait son échec. La morgue et la suffisance dont Harry avait été le témoin dans le Poudlard Express n'étaient plus que des lointains souvenirs.

L'Armoire à Disparaître restait impénétrable, stockée dans la Salle Sur Demande après avoir été cassée par Peeves. Il avait tout essayé, des sorts d'ouverture les plus classiques jusqu'aux plus avancés, des passes-partout enchantés au pied de biche moldu. Rien n'y faisait, l'Armoire gardait farouchement ses secrets.

Draco passait le plus clair de son temps dans la Salle Sur Demande ou à la bibliothèque, à essayer de trouver un moyen de percer les secrets du meuble récalcitrant. Il négligeait les cours, ses devoirs, les repas. Il en oubliait même de passer du temps auprès de sa cour personnelle.

«À l'heure qu'il est, ces deux gros lourdauds de Crabbe et Goyle doivent être aux cuisines, en train de quémander des restes... Non mais quels crétins, comment ai-je pu supporter une telle médiocrité pendant cinq ans ?»

Tandis que le jeune homme se plaisait à imaginer ses deux comparses la tête plongée dans une tarte à la crème, une voix déplaisante se fit entendre :

- Draco chéri, tu as une mine absolument ho-rrible ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'aille te cherche quelque chose à manger ? Je t'assure, je me fais vraiment du souci pour toi !

Les piaillements aigus de Pansy Parkinson tintaient douloureusement dans les oreilles de Draco. Agacé, il ferma les yeux et soupira ostensiblement. Pansy, paraissant ne s'apercevoir de rien, se plaça derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules de ses doigts pointus.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Depuis la rentrée tu es bizarre, tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges plus, tu passes tout ton temps fourré à la bibliothèque, ou je ne sais où ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Draco...

«Ah bon, je peux tout te dire ? s'interrogea Draco mentalement. Je peux te décrire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, l'aura qui se dégage de lui quand il ordonne ? Je peux te décrire la marque sur mon bras, qui me brûle et me rappelle à chaque seconde dans quoi je me suis engagé ? Je peux te décrire les yeux de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom quand il m'a dicté de tuer l'autre vieillard sénile ?»

- Non je ne peux pas, justement ! s'écria-t-il, à voix haute cette fois-ci, en se dégageant des mains de Pansy. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis, alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes toutes ces misérables attentions de... Oh, et ne te mets pas à pleurer, pour l'amour de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les larmes sur le visage osseux de la jeune fille.

Draco se leva brusquement, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, renversant au passage une chaise d'un coup de pied rageur. Le battant s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, et un petit Serpentard de première année, poussant un petit gémissement en le découvrant devant lui, s'écarta promptement. Avant de quitter la pièce, il entendit ce dernier annoncer à Pansy que le directeur souhaitait la voir.

Ne prenant pas le temps de s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient le vieillard à convoquer la jeune fille, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les toilettes de filles du deuxième étage. Au milieu du couloir, peu après la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry. Instantanément, il composa un rictus sardonique et lança de sa voix traînante, rendue grinçante par la fatigue :

- Tiens, Potter ! Tu vas encore pleurnicher chez ton ami Dumble-naze ?

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer, gratifiant Draco d'un coup d'épaule au passage.

«Bizarre. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?» se demanda Draco avec une moue déçue en regardant son ennemi continuer son chemin vers la statue. Désappointé de ne pas avoir pu passer sa rage sur quelqu'un, il entra dans les toilettes des filles, où il pourrait se plaindre tout son soûl auprès de Mimi Geignarde qui elle, entre deux explosions de chasse d'eau, l'écouterait.

Harry s'arrêta devant la gargouille et, d'une voix claire, prononça un mot qui, partout ailleurs, aurait semblé totalement incongru :

- Fariboles !

La statue se mit en mouvement, et bientôt l'escalier en colimaçon désormais familier apparut. Harry monta la volée de marches, et s'approcha du lourd panneau de chêne qui gardait l'antre de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper, la porte pivota d'elle-même avec un léger grincement.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau. La pièce, parfaitement ronde, était ornée des portraits de tous les anciens directeurs de l'école. Au sol, d'épais tapis persans, sur lesquels reposaient des guéridons en bois précieux, supportant de multiples instruments qui bouillonnaient, cliquetaient, tournaient sur eux-même avec un léger chuintement. De temps à autres, une des machines laissait échapper un filet de vapeur, qui brisait le silence de la pièce de son sifflement.

Les derniers rayons du soir venaient caresser le large bureau d'acajou du professeur, assis dans la lumière. Il tirait de longues bouffées d'une pipe exotique, plus longue que son avant-bras. Alors qu'un Moldu habile aurait fait des ronds de fumée, Dumbledore, lui, modela tour à tour dans la fumée bleue une caravelle, un cerf, une montgolfière, et, pour finir, un magnifique phénix à l'image de celui qui trônait sur son perchoir, non loin de là.

Se reconnaissant, Fumseck hulula doucement.

Le directeur paraissait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de Harry.

Puis, laissant la pipe de côté, Dumbledore souleva ses lunettes en demi-lune pour se pincer l'arrête du nez avec un air fatigué. Toujours sans un regard vers Harry, il porta ensuite sa baguette à sa tempe et l'écarta lentement, entraînant avec elle un long filament argenté. D'un geste du poignet, il envoya celui-ci dans la bassine de pierre qui trônait dans une flaque de lumière devant lui. Lorsque le souvenir atteignit la Pensine, il se déploya tel un nuage de lait et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry put apercevoir une scène singulière.

Un grand homme aux longs cheveux auburn qu'il identifia immédiatement - il était assis en face de lui.

Une grande femme d'apparence austère qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

Vus du dessus, enlacés dans une étroite étreinte.

À côté d'eux, un petit canapé vert pomme.

Face au canapé, une grande baie vitrée, surplombant l'océan.

Mais, plus que ce couple surprenant, ce fut le chatoiement des couleurs fauves du crépuscule qui toucha Harry. Les lueurs sang et or venaient mourir sur les vagues, dans un spectacle éblouissant. Sans même savoir de quel endroit il s'agissait, il aurait voulu pouvoir immédiatement transplaner devant cette vitre, et simplement rester là à regarder le Soleil plonger dans les remous.

Lorsque le souvenir se résorba et qu'Harry leva les yeux à regret, il rencontra ceux de Dumbledore fixés sur lui. Une fois de plus, il eut l'impression que les pupilles d'un bleu électrique le voyaient nu comme au premier jour. Une fois de plus, il sut qu'il n'avait aucun secret pour cet homme. Et une fois de plus, il se dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Quand Dumbledore prit la parole de sa voix tranquille, une éternité semblait déjà s'être écoulée :

- Tu ne t'assieds pas, Harry ?

Celui-ci, brisant le cours de ses pensées, prit une chaise face au vieil homme.

- La dernière fois, nous avons assisté à la visite de cet employé du Ministère aux Gaunt. Tu as pu voir à quoi ressemblaient le grand-père, l'oncle et la mère de Voldemort. Tu as vu l'état de délabrement de ce qui était pourtant une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers de notre temps. Je t'avais raconté que Merope, follement amoureuse de ce Moldu, l'avait séduit à l'aide d'un philtre magique, et que de cette union artificielle était né Voldemort.

Après ces quelques mots, Dumbledore marqua une longue pause, semblant réfléchir à la tournure qu'il allait donner à la conversation.

Lorsqu'il reprit, il fixait Harry droit dans les yeux :

- C'est de cela que je voudrais te parler avant que nous allions plus loin. Du caractère complètement artificiel de cette union. Tom Elvis Jedusort a été conçu sans _une once_ d'amour. Je sais Harry, Merope était folle de Tom Senior, mais son amour était à sens unique, précisa-t-il en voyant Harry protester.

Voldemort n'a pas été voulu comme le prolongement naturel d'un amour partagé, mais comme un souvenir de son amour de toujours par Merope. Celui qui se fait maintenant appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a en fait jamais connu l'amour. Merope, désespérée après le départ de Tom, l'a peu à peu délaissé jusqu'à l'abandonner complètement. Tu le verras tout à l'heure, Voldemort a grandi dans un orphelinat. Jamais il n'a connu la complicité d'une mère ou l'étreinte d'un père. Jamais il n'a connu la confiance en un ami à qui l'on peut tout confier. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a connu l'Amour, avec un grand A.

La majeure partie de toutes ces expériences, Harry, tu les as vécues. Et c'est ce qui est à la fois ta plus grande force et ta plus grande faiblesse face à Voldemort.

Comprends moi bien, mon garçon. La prophétie qui te lie à Tom Jedusort ne laissera qu'un seul de vous deux debout.

Dumbledore avait accentué chacun des mots de cette dernière phrase. Harry frissonna.

- Si parfois tu devras faire des choix douloureux pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers, c'est dans ces même personnes que tu trouveras la force de lutter : dans le souvenir de tes parents, dans la confiance de tes amis, et, pourquoi pas, dans l'Amour que te portera ta future moitié, conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Durant toute sa tirade, il n'avait cessé de scruter Harry, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Celui-ci avait du mal à cacher son agitation intérieure. Il avait déjà eu droit à de nombreuses reprises au discours bien rôdé du directeur sur l'Amour-qui-vaincrait-le-Mal, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de l'amusement devant la ferveur du vieil homme qu'il ressentait. Les mots trouvaient pour la première fois un nouvel écho en lui, et Harry se surpris en train de se demander ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Dumbledore pour acquérir une telle sérénité. Il lui avait répété son message encore et encore, sachant bien qu'il n'était qu'entendu, et non écouté, jusqu'à ce soir là, dans l'obscurité qui envahissait maintenant le bureau.

Dumbledore, mettant fin à la digression avec un petit sourire satisfait, tira un petit flacon à souvenirs de sa robe, sans lui laisser le temps de ressasser ce qu'il avait compris.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte après avoir fait connaissance avec le Voldemort enfant, dans son orphelinat miteux et avec ses tendances kleptomanes, Dumbledore parut se souvenir d'un détail sans importance. Bien sûr, il en était tout autrement.

- Harry, j'allais oublier, le rappela-t-il. Tes amis et toi avez toujours ces Gallions messagers de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

- Euh... oui, enfin je pense, répondit-il, se demandant où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Bien. Dis à Miss Granger de se tenir prêt à donner un nouveau rendez-vous à tous ceux qui le veulent. On dirait bien que mon armée personnelle va reprendre du service, termina-t-il à mi-voix, avec une moue amusée.

Harry dévala les escaliers, après avoir pris congé du vieil homme. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. L'AD reprenait du service ?

Un sourire gagna ses lèvres au souvenir des réunions secrètes dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il avait alors eu, plus que jamais, l'impression d'avoir trouvé une vraie famille à Poudlard.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas Pansy Parkinson, qui attendait son tour devant la gargouille avec une moue exaspérée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonsoir à toutes (tous ?) ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, dans lequel vous allez pouvoir assister à un authentique cours de Potions made in Poudlard ! :) Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je pense adopter un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ça s'espacera peut-être au fur et à mesure que j'avancerai dans l'intrigue.  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs alertes, sachez que ça m'a fait très plaisir. Un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça me motive à un point... :D  
Et comme d'habitude, merci à Falyla, ma correctrice, qui se coltine mes chapitres les uns après les autres sans broncher. :)

* * *

Horace Slughorn avait connu, pendant sa longue carrière, des cohortes entières d'élèves tous aussi ignares et mal élevés les uns que les autres.

Il avait connu le pire, les tréfonds du crétinisme et les abysses de la balourdise. Mais, quand il pensait avoir expérimenté le plus affligeant de ce que la Providence avait à lui offrir, cette dernière semblait se souvenir de lui et mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire entendre raison : la bêtise humaine - et adolescente en particulier - n'avait pas de limite, les raisons du Destin étaient impénétrables, Amen.

Le vénérable professeur de potions de Poudlard était donc en train de ruminer la médiocrité des aspirants sorciers qui lui étaient proposés cette année, se demandant pourquoi diable il avait accepté de reprendre son poste.

Affalé dans toute sa massive splendeur dans un large, très large fauteuil, le petit homme affichait un crâne chauve et luisant et une moustache qui tenait plus du balai-brosse que de l'agrément esthétique. S'il avait été présent, l'oncle Vernon aurait sans aucun doute blêmit de jalousie à la vue de la pilosité broussailleuse du professeur, qui exhibait de surcroît un pantalon de velours mauve parfaitement assorti à une veste d'intérieur d'un vert vaseux parsemée de boutons d'étain. L'ensemble était d'un bon goût certain.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait connu des élèves plus intelligents, ou plutôt moins stupides que leurs congénères. Il avait même parfois côtoyé de véritables génies.

Slughorn se remémorait toujours avec nostalgie la première potion réalisée par Lily Evans.

Celle-ci avait préparé en quelques instants le Philtre d'Hilarité dont la recette était inscrite au tableau, puis, trouvant sans doute le défi trop peu corsé à son goût, avait improvisé avec les ingrédients dont elle disposait une Décantation de Volubilité, exercice osé s'il en est.

Slughorn avait essayé la potion sur Mc Gonagall, et l'on racontait encore dans l'école, même trente ans après, comment l'austère professeur de Métamorphose avait poursuivi Dumbledore tout la journée en lui infligeant un monologue ininterrompu sur la difficulté d'évaluer la marge d'erreur due au décalage sub-quantique lors du processus de cuisson des œufs.

Mais Slughorn n'avait plus eu l'occasion de côtoyer un esprit aussi brillant depuis bien longtemps. Pendant le cours précédent, un troisième année avait même réussi l'exploit d'envoyer dix-huit personnes à l'infirmerie en même temps. Record battu, la meilleure performance jusqu'alors étant de _seulement_ douze élèves, et elle était détenue par un certain James Potter.

Se levant avec difficulté et force soupirs, le professeur se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, dans les cachots. Face à l'affligeant niveau de ses sixième années, à l'exception peut-être de Granger, il avait prévu une épreuve éliminatoire en binôme pour séparer les débiles finis des idiots récupérables. Tous ceux n'obtenant pas au moins la mention "Acceptable" seraient remerciés, et leurs parents gratifiés d'une lettre leur conseillant en termes polis de revoir les ambitions de leur rejeton à la baisse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir suintant d'humidité en se dandinant, tous ses élèves étaient déjà présents. Conscients que leur avenir en potion allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes, ils affichaient tous consciencieusement un sourire affable.

Draco Malfoy, qui avait quelque peu délaissé les potions pour se consacrer à son problème d'Armoire, essayait malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Il s'avança avec une petite boîte dans les mains et, tandis qu'il s'approchait du professeur, la pensée saugrenue d'une limace accueillie par une haie d'honneur lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'en sourit pas moins au massif gastéropode qui lui faisait face, tout en lui tendant la boîte.

- Oh, des ananas confits ! Mes préférés ! s'exclama le gros homme, dont les yeux globuleux fixaient néanmoins Draco, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas dupe. Merci pour cette attention, mon petit. Vous irez loin avec cet état d'esprit, flatter les bonnes personnes est un talent utile...

Draco crut déceler une pointe d'ironie dans la voix du professeur, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, puisque les élèves s'engouffraient bruyamment dans la salle, tentant obstinément de passer la porte à quatre de front, sous le regard affligé d'Hermione et de Draco qui, pour une fois, étaient d'accord.

Slughorn attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient installés, puis, avec un fin sourire, demanda :

- Pouvez-vous vous relever, _je_ vais faire les binômes.

Ignorant les protestations étouffées, le professeur récita une liste savamment étudiée :

- Je m'en voudrais de briser des couples, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois, par conséquent Granger et Weasley seront ensemble, ainsi que Zabini et Parkinson.

Draco ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de constater que Pansy, lassée de son indifférence, avait trouvé un autre malheureux à harceler.

Suivit une liste de noms associés deux par deux. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment son tour, tandis que les élèves déjà appelés allaient s'asseoir et sortaient leur matériel.

- ... et il nous reste, pour finir... Potter et Malfoy.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués. Comment Slughorn avait-il pu consciemment envisager qu'ils travaillent ensemble ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'obtiendraient jamais la note minimum s'ils étaient forcés de travailler de concert plutôt que l'un contre l'autre. Se fixant dans le blanc des yeux d'un air hostile, restés debout, ils étaient désormais la cible de tous les regards et le sujet de chuchotements frénétiques.

Leur face-à-face fut interrompu par un Slughorn désireux de commencer son examen.

- Jeunes gens, puis-je vous rappeler que vous aurez besoin de votre chaudron pour ce cours ? Et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'en suis pas encore un. Alors allez vous asseoir à vos places.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir à contrecœur au milieu des éclats de rire, tant il était vrai que Slughorn, avec son ventre proéminent, ressemblait fortement à un chaudron mauve et vert.

Ce dernier, mortifié, présenta rapidement la potion que les étudiants allaient devoir préparer : l'exercice était affreusement compliqué, chaque ingrédient devait être ajouté à un moment précis, broyé, moulu ou tranché en tétraèdres.

La température du feu variait tout au long de la préparation, et la mixture devait être remuée selon la technique ancestrale du Bouillon, qu'ils avaient étudiée la semaine précédente. Bien entendu, ni Harry ni Draco n'avait retenu quoi que ce soit de cette méthode.

Slughorn les autorisa à commencer, et Harry, amusé, regarda Hermione accabler Ron d'ordres péremptoires, avec un air plus stressé que jamais.

Il fut tiré de son observation par Draco, qui semblait s'être résolu à mettre son ressentiment de côté pour la bonne cause :

- Bon Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de rater mon année à cause de toi, alors je te propose un marché. Faisons une trêve le temps du cours, et après tu pourras recommencer à jouer ton rôle de petit héros exaspérant. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Et pour ton rôle de petit fils à papa...

Harry s'interrompit en voyant Draco hausser un unique sourcil.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais pas de coups bas, ou tu le regretteras.

- Comme tu me connais mal, Potter ! ricana le blond.

- Au contraire, je ne te connais que trop bien. Marché conclu ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main à Draco.

Celui-ci, étonné, regarda la main d'Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu, puis la serra avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire, et se partagèrent le travail : Harry s'occupait de la préparation des ingrédients, Draco devait entretenir le feu et exécuter le mélange du Bouillon, en copiant au mieux les gestes d'Hermione.

Les deux garçons étaient concentrés, mais leurs mains tremblaient ; l'enjeu de l'épreuve était capital.

Harry, courbé sur le plan de travail, maniait son couteau d'argent maladroitement, mais parvenait tout de même à tailler les ingrédients à la forme souhaitée. De temps à autre, le bout de sa langue venait pointer entre ses lèvres, et il soufflait régulièrement sur les mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

Draco lui, s'activait sans relâche près du feu et mélangeait la mixture, copiant de son mieux les gestes d'Hermione. La chaleur de l'âtre lui rougissait les joues et ses cheveux clairs, ordinairement si bien coiffés, avaient quitté leur gangue de gel pour retomber de chaque côté de son visage.

Pansy, si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à rater sa potion, aurait sans aucun doute poussé un soupir de contentement à la vue d'un Draco certes amaigri, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à hanter ses nuits.

Slughorn, qui était jusque là resté à son bureau pour manger ses ananas, leur annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Il se leva et commença à passer entre les rangs en laissant échapper des commentaires cassants. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il eut un coup d'œil dédaigneux pour leur potion qui était d'un marron sombre, alors qu'elle aurait dû étinceler d'un émeraude vif, comme celle d'Hermione et Ron - ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt surpris face à la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Harry se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, essuya son front luisant de sueur, et se lamenta à mi-voix :

- C'est foutu, on y arrivera jamais ! Laisse tomber Malfoy, la limace est coriace...

- Potter, ne me lâche pas maintenant ! gronda ce dernier sans même le regarder. Je te rappelle que tu as des racines de Polygonum à incorporer, essaye au moins de ne pas les renverser !

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et, avec un soupir sonore, prit les racines soigneusement coupées en petites pyramides pour les jeter dans le chaudron. Ce faisant, il heurta la main de Draco, qui remuait vigoureusement la mixture qui avait enfin viré au vert pâle.

Leurs doigts ne firent que se frôler, mais chacun d'entre eux ressentit une intense décharge électrique les parcourir. Retirant vivement leur main, ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris, les yeux pour une fois dénués de haine.

Ils se _voyaient_.

Draco dévora des yeux le visage de Harry, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que détourner le regard. Ses yeux accrochèrent les mèches couleur d'ébène collées par la sueur au front de l'Élu, glissèrent sur le nez fin du garçon, les lunettes rafistolées légèrement tordues, caressèrent les lèvres charnues rougies par la chaleur.

Et lorsque le regard de Draco remonta et qu'il rencontra celui de Harry, il fut définitivement et irrémédiablement perdu. Ses yeux emprisonnés dans les iris verts qui le fixaient sans ciller, le temps s'était arrêté et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Les élèves s'agitant autour de leur chaudron n'existaient plus, et seul comptait l'océan vert dans lequel il fallait se perdre, sombrer jusqu'à en mourir.

Draco ne pensait pas, ne pensait rien.

Ils se _voyaient_.

Les yeux de Harry, explorateurs insatiables, glissèrent le long des cheveux de Draco, qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Ils passèrent sur les minces sourcils et le nez pointu, effleurèrent les lèvres fines. Les joues rosies par le feu et l'excitation.

Et lorsque son regard remonta et qu'il rencontra celui de Draco, les iris gris striés de bleu le cueillirent sur place pour l'emmener loin, très loin de tout. Plus rien n'existait, à part ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir le tirer hors de lui-même, le hisser si haut que plus rien n'existerait, à part leur face à face.

Harry ne pensait pas, ne pensait rien.

Slughorn, lui, pensait bien que les deux garçons allaient finir par définitivement rater leur potion, à force de se manger des yeux. Alors, puisqu'il n'était finalement pas si aigri que ça, il les ramena sur Terre avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

- Potter ! Malfoy ! Vous comptez vous remettre au travail ou vous attendez que je termine la potion à votre place ?

Brutalement interrompus, les deux garçons sursautèrent et retournèrent précipitamment au travail, en évitant toutefois soigneusement de se regarder.

Et c'est à ce moment que le miracle se produisit.

Leurs gestes saccadés se firent souples et précis. Leurs corps bougeaient de concert et chacun semblait avoir une conscience innée de l'autre. Ils virevoltaient autour du chaudron sans jamais se heurter, leurs robes tourbillonnant en un doux bruissement.

L'agitation se fit danse, la précipitation gracieuse chorégraphie.

Harry coupait, tranchait, broyait en un seul geste, fluide et efficace. Draco semblait se jouer du lourd liquide qui bouillonnait, et la longue spatule eût vite fait de faire prendre à la mixture un vert émeraude éclatant, surpassant même celui d'Hermione, éberluée.

Son étonnement rivalisait avec celui du professeur, qui observait le couple, bouche bée. Au moment où Slughorn se fit la remarque que jamais au cours de sa longue carrière il n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler un tel spectacle, une larme, une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Avant qu'il ait pu machinalement lever la main pour l'essuyer, Hermione était à ses côtés, et recueillit la gouttelette lacrymale dans un minuscule flacon.

Elle regarda son maître de potions et lui glissa avec un petit sourire :

- Une émotion authentique. Numéro deux de la _Liste des Ingrédients Rarissimes et Indispensables_ selon Nicolas Flamel.

Et le vieux professeur, ému, lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Salut à tous/toutes ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, plein des intéressantes (ou pas) discussions de notre cher directeur ! Je sais que l'histoire peut avoir l'air de patauger pour l'instant, mais bon je dois installer toute l'intrigue d'abord, alors forcément, ça prend du temps :)

Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos alertes et vos reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les cloches de Poudlard sonnaient minuit dans les couloirs vides. Leur écho se prolongeait longtemps dans l'obscurité des corridors qu'aucun bavardage ne venait troubler. Les élèves étaient couchés depuis longtemps et il régnait un profond silence dans les innombrables couloirs de l'école de Sorcellerie.

La lumière blafarde de la pleine lune venait éclairer un grand homme aux cheveux argentés, assis sur un banc de pierre, dans un couloir bordé par une rangée d'immenses fenêtres. Ses paupières fermées derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune empêchaient de voir la préoccupation qui habitait les iris bleu électrique du vieil homme, mais Dumbledore était réellement ennuyé.

Le soir même, en enlevant ses chaussures avec un soupir d'aise, il s'était aperçu avec horreur que ses chaussettes préférées, les rouges avec des étincelles vertes, étaient trouées. L'horrible trou le narguait, sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Ces chaussettes étaient enchantées pour tenir chaud à leur propriétaire : maintenant que le tissu était rompu, le charme s'était évanoui.

Et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin première classe, président du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, était désemparé face à une paire de chaussettes.

Le vieux professeur aurait pu surmonter la Fatalité qui s'acharnait sur ses sous-vêtements - déjà huit paires trouées depuis le début de l'année -, si son école n'était pas en plus agitée par les remous qu'engendre inévitablement toute conspiration maléfique.

Et même ses problèmes de chaussettes passaient en second après le cas Malfoy.

Poussant un soupir fatigué, il ferma les yeux et se plongea une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs, essayant un énième fois de démêler l'écheveau de ses pensées...

OoOoO

Pansy Parkinson était entrée dans son bureau avec un air renfrogné. Toutefois, ceux qui la connaissaient bien auraient pu dire qu'elle était secrètement ravie d'être là. On reconnaissait enfin qu'elle était une personnalité de premier plan dans cette école, et elle n'allait pas bouder son plaisir.

Néanmoins, étant une fière représentante de la grâce et de l'élégance "à la Serpentard", la jeune fille se devait d'afficher une moue dédaigneuse de circonstance, et le professeur Dumbledore put apprécier à sa juste valeur la force de l'entraînement : émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille n'en jetait pas moins sur tout ce qui l'entourait un regard hautain.

Y compris lui.

Mais la jeune fille déchanta bien vite quand le professeur lui expliqua pourquoi elle était là : Poudlard, en la personne de son directeur, s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy.

- Miss Parkinson, vous êtes relativement proche de Mr Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir exaspéré qui se fraya un chemin à travers les dents serrées de la jeune fille.

- Vous devez avoir remarqué, comme la majorité de l'école, que votre ami éprouve quelques difficultés ces temps-ci. D'après les rapports réguliers du professeur Rogue, il ne mange plus, ne dort presque pas, et passe son temps caché dans une salle du château. J'aurais voulu savoir, Miss Parkinson, si votre ami vous avait fait part de ses préoccupations...

L'interrogation laissée en suspens résonna longtemps dans le bureau silencieux avant que la jeune fille ne se décide à prendre la parole. Au prix d'un effort manifeste, elle desserra les mâchoires pour laisser s'échapper un unique mot :

- Non.

Pansy hésita longtemps encore avant de continuer. Le professeur Dumbledore attendait patiemment, un air attentif sur le visage.

- Vous savez, il ne dit plus rien, continua-t-elle enfin, la colère ayant cédé la place à la tristesse dans sa voix. Il ne parle pas. Il ne mange pas. Il ne dort pas. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, soupira-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête, ses yeux baissés embués de larmes. Parfois, la nuit, je l'entends crier dans son sommeil. En fait, presque chaque nuit. Il crie, il crie comme quelqu'un qui recevrait le Doloris... Et c'est vraiment atroce, Professeur, il va mal, je le sens, et je ne peux rien faire pour lui, acheva la jeune fille dans un sanglot, les larmes coulant à présent abondamment sur ses joues pâles.

Elle ne vit pas les yeux de Dumbledore posés sur elle, toute la pitié du monde contenue dans deux pupilles bleues. La jeune fille s'était confiée sincèrement pour la première fois, et derrière la peste on voyait poindre l'amie inquiète et dévouée que Draco, trop effrayé peut-être par sa tâche, n'avait pas su voir.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry était entré en coup de vent dans le bureau directorial, la porte claquant derrière lui et sa robe tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Le soir tombait et le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, ressassant une fois de plus ses pensées.

- Je les ai entendus ! s'exclama le jeune homme, les joues rosies par la colère. Je les ai entendus, Rogue et Malfoy, à la fête du professeur Slughorn !

- Le _professeur_ Rogue, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, d'une placidité à toute épreuve.

- Cette fois, vous devrez m'écouter ! continua Harry, passablement énervé et ne semblant pas avoir entendu la remarque du directeur. J'avais des soupçons depuis le début mais vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que de faire confiance à Rogue pour qu'il s'occupe de Malfoy, maintenant vous ne pouvez plus refuser ce qui se passe ! Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort, Voldemort lui a confié une mission et Rogue veut l'aider. Je les ai entendus !

- Calme-toi, Harry, et raconte moi ce que tu sais. Tout ce que tu sais, ajouta le directeur avec un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, face au bureau.

- J'avais des soupçons depuis que Ron, Hermione et moi avions vu Malfoy chez Barjow & Beurk, expliqua le jeune homme. Il a demandé à Barjow de lui montrer comment réparer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer, et cette chose est à Poudlard, c'est sûr ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Ensuite, pendant la soirée du professeur Slughorn, Malfoy s'est fait attraper par Rusard dans les couloirs. Il a dit qu'il voulait aller à la fête, mais c'était totalement faux ! Je les ai suivis, Rogue... le professeur Rogue et lui, et j'ai entendu toute leur conversation : il conseillait à Malfoy de s'entourer de complices plus compétents de Crabbe et Goyle, il lui a même proposé de l'aider ! Il a fait un Serment Inviolable à la mère de Malfoy, il lui a promis d'aider son rejeton à terminer sa _mission_ ! finit Harry à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants de haine.

Après un long silence, il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

- Vous ne pouvez l'ignorer plus longtemps. Rogue est passé de _son_ côté, il est avec Voldemort. Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous avez maintenant _deux_ Mangemorts accomplis dans votre école.

- Au risque de te décourager dans tes investigations, Harry, je te répète que ma confiance en Rogue est absolue : je lui confierais ma vie s'il le fallait, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry, excédé, se leva bruyamment et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Juste avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se retourna et ajouta sur un ton sardonique :

- En fait, je ne crois pas que Malfoy soit de taille : Mimi Geignarde m'a confié qu'un garçon venait régulièrement pleurer dans ses toilettes, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il tomberait aussi bas, dit-il avec un rictus.

Puis il tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers, se sentant plus incompris que jamais par celui qui était devenu son mentor au long de toutes ces années.

Le mentor en question, un air soucieux sur le visage, prit une plume et rédigea un court mot demandant au professeur Rogue de venir aussi tôt que possible.

OoOoO

Severus Rogue avait toujours aimé l'atmosphère qui se dégageait du bureau de Dumbledore. Les lourdes tentures, les épais tapis persans et les fins instruments lui donnaient l'impression d'un foyer doux et chaleureux, qu'il n'avait de cesse de reproduire dans sa petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. En vain. Le bureau gardait son aura mystérieuse, et le petit pavillon son ambiance pesante et sinistre.

C'est pourquoi l'austère professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal appréciait toujours de monter jusqu'à l'antre directoriale, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer un sujet aussi déplaisant que l'affaire Malfoy.

En entrant dans la pièce ronde, il trouva le directeur debout devant la fenêtre, admirant le spectacle de la lune sur la Forêt Interdite. Sans aucun bruit, il se glissa jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dans un des fauteuils, le regard fixé sur la haute silhouette qui lui apparaissait à contre-jour.

Sans se retourner, Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

- Severus, je crois que nous avons un problème. Potter sait, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

À ces mots, Rogue quitta immédiatement son masque de tranquillité inébranlable.

- Il sait ? s'écria-t-il violemment. Cet imbécile de Draco, je lui avais pourtant bien dit d'être plus prudent... grommela l'homme derrière ses cheveux gras qui lui retombaient devant le visage. Rendez-vous compte, Albus, il a demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de faire le guet devant la Salle sur Demande ! ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, effaré par un tel manque de discernement.

- Le problème ne porte pas sur l'incompétence de ces deux garçons, bien qu'elle soit on ne peut plus flagrante, répondit calmement le directeur. Harry n'a pas encore _tout_ découvert, mais cela ne tardera pas si nous ne faisons rien. Il a espionné Draco lors de sa visite chez Barjow & Beurk, et a surpris votre discussion à la fête du professeur Slughorn. Harry a bien compris que Malfoy était devenu... un Mangemort et que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission. Il a compris que Malfoy essaie depuis le début de l'année de réparer quelque chose. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort, ce garçon fait preuve d'une perspicacité étonnante, ajouta le vieil homme pour lui-même. Avez-vous découvert quels sont les plans de Draco ? demanda-t-il, en se retournant enfin vers le professeur Rogue.

- Non. Mais je sais qu'il perd peu à peu l'espoir de réussir sa mission. Il ne me confie rien, mais je sens qu'il est à bout. Albus, Draco échouera et sera tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres si nous n'intervenons pas. Et si Potter découvre ce qu'il manigance, il essaiera à coup sûr de l'arrêter lui-même. Nous voulons tous les deux protéger Draco, Albus, mais ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut arrêter tout ça et mettre Draco en sécurité.

- En changeant nos plans, vous réalisez bien ce que Draco risque, Severus ? Le retirer du contrôle de Voldemort revient à condamner toute sa famille et à déclarer clairement à Voldemort notre intention de nous battre, et si vous-même retournez auprès de Lui en ayant échoué à me tuer, qui sait ce qui vous arrivera...

La voix de Dumbledore était devenue un murmure tandis qu'il évoquait les dangers qui pesaient sur les épaules du professeur Rogue. Les deux hommes se fixaient, dans la pénombre du bureau faiblement éclairé par la Lune, et aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Lorsque Rogue reprit la parole, une éternité semblait s'être écoulée. Sa voix, calme et résolue, résonna dans la pièce silencieuse :

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, Albus. L'époque où il fallait se cacher pour survivre est révolue. Le Seigneur... Voldemort, prononça-t-il avec une hésitation, est de plus en plus fort à chaque jour qui passe, et vous êtes le seul qu'il craigne encore. Il faut agir, maintenant, en profitant de... du temps qu'il vous reste, dit Rogue avec un coup d'œil vers la main mutilée de Dumbledore.

- C'est trop tôt, Severus. Je... nous ne sommes pas prêts. Harry n'a pas encore toutes les clefs en main pour pouvoir agir librement, nous ignorons encore certaines choses essentielles à propos de Voldemort. Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour ce qui l'attend et, Severus, je ne crois pas l'être non plus, acheva dans un murmure le vieil homme qui, à cet instant plus que jamais, paraissait avoir vécu plusieurs siècles.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous mijotez, n'est ce pas ? questionna Rogue, ses yeux noirs fixés sur son interlocuteur.

- Je vous le répète, il est primordial que seuls Harry et moi soyons au courant, répondit Dumbledore. Voldemort découvrira bien assez tôt ce que nous préparons, je ne veux pas lui donner une chance de nous barrer la route avant même que nous ayons entamé la tâche qui nous attend. Harry devra accomplir sa quête seul, et je dois lui donner tout ce dont il aura besoin avant... avant ma mort, termina la vieil homme, avec une mine sinistre.

Un silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, tandis que le professeur Rogue regardait tristement le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

- Albus, dit-t-il avec une voix douce, pensez à Potter. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, quoi que vous en pensiez. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui l'attend et de ce à quoi vous le préparez, mais sa tâche serait sûrement insurmontable pour la plupart d'entre nous. Le moins que nous puissions faire, c'est de l'aider à surmonter les obstacles qui se dresseront inévitablement sur sa route. Nous pouvons affaiblir les rangs de Voldemort, termina-t-il, un air décidé et vindicatif sur le visage.

Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et regarda Rogue, résigné.

- Je crois bien que le temps est venu pour moi de passer le relais, dit-il tristement. Je parlerai à Draco et le mettrai en sécurité. Avant que la nouvelle n'arrive aux oreilles de Voldemort, vous devrez rejoindre ses rangs une dernière fois pour préparer notre attaque. Severus, _vous_ mènerez cet assaut, assena Dumbledore d'une voix forte et en fixant Rogue droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête et se leva, ses gestes le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à une grosse chauve-souris pataude. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Le poids des responsabilités pesait sur ses épaules, mais une détermination farouche se lisait sur chacun de ses traits.

OoOoO

Dumbledore sortit des ses rêveries lorsque le bruit des pas parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, mais le temps était venu de faire ce pour quoi il était assis dans ce couloir glacial éclairé par la lune.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, le vieux directeur remua les lèvres et disparut.

Lorsque Draco dépassa le banc, un air soucieux sur son visage fatigué, une présence invisible lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonsoir à tous/toutes ! Voilà le chapitre 4, enfin un peu d'action ! :)

Vous qui brûlez de savoir ce que Dumbledore peut bien trafiquer avec Draco dans un couloir sombre (rien de scabreux, je vous rassure :D), toutes les réponses (ou presque) vous seront apportées dans ce chapitre !

Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui me soutiennent, bisous tous spéciaux à Saah7, pour sa lettre d'amour hilarante et, je n'en doute pas, très sincère :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une légère écharpe de brume flottait sur le lac de Poudlard. Tel un manteau de gaze, les volutes argentées ondoyaient paresseusement au-dessus de l'eau, vacillant parfois sous les rafales glaciales du vent d'octobre qui charriait une légère bruine.

Perchée sur un nénuphar, sa peau humide scintillant sous la lune, une petite grenouille contemplait le château qui surplombait l'étang et l'écrasait de toute son inquiétante et gigantesque masse.

Elle était née dans les eaux peu profondes qui bordaient les berges du lac et avait passé toute son enfance parmi les plantes aquatiques qui habillaient son rivage, profitant, en compagnie de ses dizaines de frères et sœurs, des hordes de moustiques qui se massaient au dessus du lac pendant les beaux jours, happés de concert par des langues plus habiles les unes que les autres.

La vie d'une grenouille est de manière générale assez simple et le petit batracien n'avait, en tout cas jusqu'à ce soir là, pas fait exception à la règle.

Mais, ce soir, la grenouille se sentait d'humeur aventureuse. Peut-être était-ce la douce bruine qui humectait sa peau, ou une odeur particulière qui flottait dans l'air, toujours est-il que la petite rainette sauta gracieusement de son nénuphar et gravit en sautillant le sentier qui menait au château.

Au même moment, dans un couloir obscur, Miss Teigne se léchait les pattes avec contentement. Elle avait débusqué quelques souris et chassé les couche-tard jusqu'à leur dortoir, sa journée d'assistante du concierge était donc terminée. La chatte se préparait à regagner les appartements de Rusard et sa litière familière lorsqu'un claquement presque imperceptible la fit sursauter. Le son aurait paru anodin aux oreilles de n'importe quelle autre personne ou animal, mais Miss Teigne avait depuis longtemps déjà appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

N'écoutant que son courage et sa méfiance maladive, la chatte se rua dans les escaliers à la poursuite des claquements qui semblaient se déplacer dans le hall d'entrée, deux étages plus bas.

Un Malfoy se devait d'être élégant en toutes circonstances. Qu'il s'agisse de se rendre à un dîner mondain ou de vagabonder dans les couloirs de Poudlard une fois la nuit tombée - et sans aucun égard pour le couvre-feu -, Draco suivait les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués tout au long de son enfance. C'était donc en toute logique que le jeune homme avait, avant de sortir de son dortoir, enfilé la paire de bottines en cuir de dragon confectionnées sur mesure chez un tailleur chic du Chemin de Traverse.

Néanmoins, Draco regretta sa coquetterie à peine arrivé dans le grand hall d'entrée. Si, dans les cachots, une fine couche de poussière amortissait ses pas, les larges dalles de granit de l'entrée faisaient claquer ses semelles dans un tapage que Peeves lui-même aurait jalousé.

Le jeune homme se jucha précipitamment sur la pointe de ses coûteuses chaussures, dans une attitude extravagante qui lui était, il faut le dire, passablement inhabituelle. C'est en levant les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas ameuté la moitié de l'école qu'il aperçut la paire d'iris jaunes qui le fixaient dans l'obscurité. Miss Teigne était assise, silencieuse et parfaitement immobile, attendant les signes de frayeur qu'elle provoquait indubitablement chez ses victimes surprises hors de leur lit.

Le face à face de l'homme et du félin fut interrompu par le coassement sonore qui résonna dans le hall silencieux. Une petite rainette verte s'avança en sautillant à égale distance des deux adversaires, interrompant sans le savoir le duel entre la Résistance et l'Autorité. Les préoccupations du batracien étaient en effet toutes autres : la grenouille promenait avec curiosité ses yeux globuleux sur l'escalier monumental et les sabliers gigantesques, dont les pierres précieuses scintillaient sous les rayons de la lune.

Lorsque Draco aperçut le corps tout entier de la chatte se tendre vers la nouvelle proie qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall, il vit là une diversion parfaite qui lui était offerte par la Providence. Il tourna donc les talons et, aussi silencieusement que possible, retourna dans les cachots pour changer de chaussures.

Lorsque Miss Teigne releva les yeux après avoir terminé son repas, il n'y avait plus trace de l'élève en bottines. Repue, la chatte se dirigea d'une démarche souple vers sa litière, laissant derrière elle un petit tas sanguinolent qui avait autrefois été une rainette verte.

Comme l'avait appris ce soir là une innocente grenouille, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

OoOoO

Loin de ces préoccupations animalo-philosophiques, Draco, cette fois-ci chaussé de baskets qui, à défaut d'être esthétiques, avaient au moins l'avantage d'être silencieuses, se hâtait le long d'un couloir bordé d'une rangée d'immenses fenêtres.

Après avoir dépassé un banc de pierre, le jeune homme s'engagea dans les escaliers et gravit une volée de marches, longea ensuite un autre couloir interminable et arriva finalement devant la tapisserie dépeignant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre l'art de la danse à une bande de trolls. Sans s'arrêter devant la pièce de tissu qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, le jeune homme commença à aller et venir, un air pensif sur le visage.

À quelques pas de lui, invisible, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme observait, amusé, la manœuvre du garçon.

En effet, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, ce dernier se devait de tout savoir sur son école. Absolument _tout_. Lorsqu'un chaudron explosait en Potions ou quand les cheveux d'un élève prenaient feu en cours de Sortilèges, le directeur en était averti sur le champ.

Pourtant, il avait dû convoquer quelques étudiants triés sur le volet pour en apprendre plus sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la Salle sur Demande. Ces derniers, conscients de trahir un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'école, avaient toutefois cédé face à la montagne de confiseries venant tout droit de Honeydukes que leur avait proposée le directeur. Mrs Pomfresh s'était préparée en conséquence à une vague d'indigestions durant le week-end.

Albus avait donc éprouvé par lui-même le mécanisme et avait retrouvé avec ravissement la salle en forme de musée du pot de chambre dans laquelle il avait atterri par hasard, un jour de besoins pressants et en position d'éloignement critique des toilettes.

C'est donc en se remémorant avec nostalgie la salle cachée que le sérieux directeur observait son non moins sérieux élève faire les cent pas devant la tapisserie. Au bout de quelques passages, une modeste porte de bois apparut sur le mur opposé. Sans attendre, Draco s'y engouffra.

Passé le seuil, le jeune homme pénétra dans une salle dont les dimensions défiaient les lois de la physique. Un stade olympique se serait facilement tenu au sein de la pièce, remplie jusqu'au plafond d'objets divers et variés, de la brosse à cheveux en plastique rose émettant des couinements fatigués à l'immense bibliothèque rangée par thèmes et qui abritait une impressionnante collection de magazines cochons, qu'ils soient magiques ou Moldus.

Pourtant, Draco n'accorda absolument aucune attention aux merveilles entassées dans la salle. Parcourant avec assurance les allées, il déboucha sur un espace relativement vide et de forme circulaire, au centre duquel se tenait une grande armoire en bois sombre. Sur une table à proximité s'empilaient des livres traitant de magie noire et de sortilèges d'ouverture, tandis qu'une banquette défraîchie régurgitait son rembourrage non loin de là.

La salle étant plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Draco avait pris soin de se munir d'une lanterne qu'il posa sur la table. Il dégagea ensuite le meuble des parchemins chiffonnés qui le parsemaient et se plongea dans un livre dont la reliure tombait en lambeaux.

OoOoO

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il était debout, baguette sortie, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie. Il perçut un juron et un bruit semblable à celui qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, le genre de vacarme que produirait une armure se fracassant contre le sol. La lanterne éclairait chichement l'espace autour de l'Armoire, et les ténèbres au delà du halo de lumière jaune semblaient vouloir se jeter sur le jeune homme.

Draco n'avait habituellement pas peur du noir, mais son estomac se serra lorsque le silence revint, lourd et oppressant.

Il commença ensuite à distinguer une faible lumière, blanche celle-ci, qui filtrait au dessus des piles d'objets abandonnés. La lumière se déplaçait, parcourant les allées, hésitant parfois, mais se rapprochant inexorablement du jeune homme dont les jointures blanchissaient, serrées sur sa baguette.

Sans se demander comment il était possible que quelqu'un ait pu le rejoindre pénétrer dans la Salle alors qu'il y était déjà, il se prépara à combattre.

OoOoO

Albus Dumbledore avait fait face au cours de sa longue vie à de nombreuses situations dangereuses. On aurait même pu affirmer, et à juste titre, que le directeur de Poudlard était un véritable expert en postures hasardeuses. Cependant, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais lancé à la poursuite d'un de ses élèves dans un endroit de cet acabit.

Entrer dans la Salle sur Demande avait été relativement facile, d'autant plus que, jusque là, son plan était mûrement réfléchi. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas prévu ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur : le noir le plus complet.

Après plusieurs tentatives et en mobilisant une grande partie de ses ressources, le directeur était finalement parvenu à faire apparaître au bout de sa baguette une faible lueur blanche. Étrangement, il sentait la magie lui échapper, l'éviter, et était contraint de garder toute son attention sur sa baguette pour empêcher la lumière de s'évanouir. Comme si la Salle, consciente de s'être fait berner, frustrée d'avoir dû laisser entrer Dumbledore et d'avoir failli à son devoir, réagissait comme une entité vivante et gênait autant qu'elle le pouvait la progression du vieux magicien. Le directeur n'avait encore jamais été privé de ses pouvoirs de la sorte, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement démuni.

Néanmoins, loin de se laisser démonter par les caprices du château, Albus lança à grand peine un nouveau sortilège qui le mènerait jusqu'au garçon. Guidé par la lueur blafarde de sa baguette, le directeur s'engagea avec prudence dans une allée qui lui faisait face, et pénétra dans les ténèbres insondables de la Salle des Objets Perdus.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans l'espace circulaire faiblement éclairé par la lanterne, Albus jaugea la situation en un coup d'œil. L'Armoire, la table et les livres, la banquette élimée, le garçon pâle et tremblant. Il vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage du jeune Serpentard et en profita pour s'avancer, baguette baissée, totalement découvert, devant le jeune homme.

- _Vous_ ?

L'effort fut surhumain pour Draco. Le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche l'avait laissé sans forces, tandis que les rouages de son esprit tournaient frénétiquement.

Dumbledore l'avait suivi. Dumbledore était là, devant lui, prêt à le tuer. Dumbledore connaissait sa mission et il était là pour l'abattre en premier. Il avait été inconscient de croire qu'il avait une chance de tuer de ses propres mains le directeur, ou même d'amener d'autres Mangemorts à le tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait pertinemment que Draco échouerait, et il l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et maintenant c'était terminé, Dumbledore allait le détruire, tout simplement. Il allait en finir.

Au fur et à mesure que les idées se frayaient un chemin dans sa tête, le bras du garçon retombait lentement et l'abattement envahissait ses traits. Albus pouvait maintenant voir dans les yeux de Draco toute la frayeur et la la détresse que ce dernier avait gardées enfouies si longtemps. À présent, le jeune homme réalisait dans quoi il s'était jeté tête baissée et les murs de sa folle témérité s'écroulaient dans son esprit, les rouages grippés par son aveuglement se mettaient enfin en place.

Alors Draco s'enfuit. Comme une conséquence logique à la prise de conscience qui l'avait abattu en quelques secondes à peine, le garçon tourna les talons et courut, une faible lueur au bout de sa baguette. Dumbledore resta immobile et observa pensivement la lueur s'éteindre soudainement au bout de la rangée qu'avait empruntée le garçon. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de chute. Alors seulement le directeur se mit en route, guidé lui aussi par la lumière blafarde qui émanait de sa baguette.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco se réveilla pour la seconde fois en une heure, il était allongé sur le sofa usé, à quelques pas de l'Armoire. Dans le halo de la lanterne, Dumbledore était assis dans un confortable fauteuil et paraissait plongé dans les notes du jeune homme, étalées sur la table. Au bruit que fit Draco en se redressant, il leva la tête.

- Ah, très bien, vous êtes réveillé. Vous vous êtes juste évanoui quelques instants, je crois que ce sera sans conséquences. À part peut-être une légère bosse, dit le directeur en désignant du menton l'excroissance douloureuse qui germait sur la tête du jeune homme. Mrs Pomfresh vous donnera de la pommade, vous irez la voir demain matin.

- Vous voulez dire... vous... vous n'allez pas me tuer ? articula Draco à grand peine, incrédule.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi je devrais vous tuer, Mr Malfoy ? Il me semble plutôt que c'était à _vous_ de m'abattre, non ? interrogea Albus avec un léger sourire.

- Ce... j'ai...

Le garçon ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tentant vainement de traduire avec des mots le poids écrasant qui accablait son cœur. Dumbledore resta assis, tranquille, attendant les confidences de son élève.

- Oui, répondit enfin Draco, après plusieurs minutes de silence. Oui, je devais vous tuer, oui je vous ai haï d'être rien moins que le plus grand sorcier de votre temps, celui que même Voldemort craint. Et je l'ai haï Lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de vouloir que moi je vous tue. J'ai haï mes parents de l'avoir laissé faire, trop lâches pour oser s'opposer à sa volonté. J'ai haï Rogue, le seul en qui j'avais confiance, trop stupide pour me comprendre. J'ai haï tout le monde et j'en ai finit par me haïr moi-même, trop abruti pour ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir cette foutue Armoire !

Durant toute sa tirade, le jeune homme avait obstinément gardé les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Dumbledore avait sous les yeux un masque de détresse à l'état pur. Les yeux de Draco s'emplirent de larmes, sa respiration se fit haletante et le garçon glissa de la banquette, tombant à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Et maintenant ? s'écria-t-il, sa voix rauque résonnant sous les hautes voûtes. Maintenant que j'ai échoué, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuera ma famille pour punir mon échec, maintenant qu'aux yeux de tous et pour toujours, je resterai Draco le Mangemort, vous voudriez me laisser en vie ?

L'écho des cris désespérés de Draco s'était éteint depuis longtemps lorsqu'il reprit la parole, d'une voix presque inaudible cette fois-ci.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Et si vous le pouviez, vous changeriez d'avis et vous me tueriez sur le champ. Jour après jour, me lever me paraissait inutile. Je savais que j'échouerai encore et encore et que, quoique je fasse, vous seriez toujours inaccessible, toujours trop haut pour moi, Draco Malfoy le misérable petit Mangemort parvenu. Et plus je vous haïssais, plus je me dégoûtais. Cette haine que j'éprouvais, je la dirigeais vers vous et vers tous ceux qui m'entouraient pour éviter d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser à quel point je me répugnais moi-même. Et la haine était là, partout, elle me suivait à la trace et imprégnait tout. Et maintenant que vous êtes là, vous refusez de m'en débarrasser...

Le jeune homme se tut. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les pupilles bleu électrique du directeur et le face à face silencieux se prolongea, avant que Draco n'achève d'une voix atone son monologue.

- Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne vous hais même plus. En fait, je ne crois pas être capable d'éprouver grand chose à présent. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, j'en finirai moi-même. La seule chose que j'aurais réussie dans ma vie aura été ma mort...

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure presque inaudible. Le jeune homme, pâle, était prostré dans la poussière les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues s'en allaient mourir en petits ronds sur le sol.

Albus pouvait voir dans les yeux du jeune homme combien il était sérieux. Ses iris gris brillaient d'un éclat plus métallique que jamais, mélange de désespoir et de détermination.

Et c'est avec une fermeté égale que le directeur répondit doucement :

- Je serai là, Draco. Nous serons _tous_ là.

Et le miracle se produisit. Lorsque les mots de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans la salle sombre et silencieuse, l'espace circulaire s'éclaira soudainement. La voûte de pierre au dessus de leurs têtes s'était écartée et un cercle minuscule laissait passer la lumière de la lune. La clarté ivoirine inondait la scène et nimbait les alentours d'un éclat bleuté, faisant scintiller les ferronneries qui ornaient l'Armoire.

Au même instant, Albus sentit la magie lui revenir et ce fut comme si un poids colossal avait soudain quitté ses épaules. Et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, le vieux directeur se sentit _entier. _Il réalisa en une fraction de seconde que, quoi qu'il ait pu faire au cours de sa longue existence, rien ne viendrait jamais remettre en question la magie de l'instant présent. Un élan de douceur et de bienveillance le traversa, le submergea.

Alors Albus s'agenouilla près de Draco et, en un geste d'une délicatesse infinie, enlaça le jeune homme.

La lumière baignait l'étreinte des deux hommes, parant la peau du vieux sage et celle de l'élève pâle d'un éclat marmoréen, préservant au cœur des ténèbres un instant de tendresse.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonsoir à toutes ! Voilà le cinquième chapitre, un peu en retard. On en apprend un peu plus sur les projets de Dumbledore et vous allez voir, le vieux n'y va pas de main morte ! :D

J'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle : ces derniers temps je n'ai plus une minute à moi, ma fréquence d'écriture s'en est largement ressentie. Je poste ce chapitre qui était dans mes réserves (j'en ai encore quelques uns d'avance), mais après ça je pense poster un peu moins souvent, histoire de garder une avance par rapport aux chapitres posté sur FFnet.

À part ça, merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je vous aime ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le château de Poudlard, enfoui sous une profonde couche de neige, resplendissait sous les premiers rayons de l'aube. La matinée était déjà bien avancée mais, en ce mois de décembre, le soleil venait seulement de poindre derrière les hauts arbres de la forêt environnante.

Les petits appartements de Poppy Pomfresh jouxtant l'infirmerie étaient pourtant déjà très agités. D'un flegme à tout épreuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à des os cassés - ou disparus - ou à une épidémie de grippe impromptue qu'elle soignait avec des litres de pimentine, l'infirmière de Poudlard était littéralement trépignante dès le réveil.

Aussi précise et régulière qu'un coucou suisse enchanté pour ne jamais se dérégler, Poppy se levait tous les matins à la même heure, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige, et Voldemort aurait très bien pu être couché dans un des lits de son Infirmerie que cela n'y aurait rien changé.

Ce matin-là, Poppy s'était donc levée à la même heure que la veille et que le jour qui suivrait et, après une énergique séance d'étirements matinaux, elle s'était attelée à la préparation des plateaux-repas des élèves qui avaient passé la nuit à l'Infirmerie. Poussée par un sens du devoir inébranlable, l'infirmière ne prenait en effet son petit déjeuner qu'après s'être assurée que chacun de ses patients avaient ingurgité son repas.

Ce fut donc en chantonnant avec entrain le dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec - et ce, aussi faux que possible - que Poppy avait préparé l'unique plateau destiné à l'unique occupant de l'Infirmerie en ce premier jour des vacances de Noël. Les œufs brouillés à droite du bol rempli de café au lait, le verre de jus d'orange en haut à gauche, comme la veille, et comme le jour qui suivrait. Fredonnant toujours avec enthousiasme, l'infirmière sortit de sa petite cuisine et se dirigea vers une chambre privative un peu à l'écart des lits de la salle principale, destinée aux occupants de longue durée. Elle entra après avoir doucement frappé à la porte, attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et, lorsqu'elle distingua ce qui l'entourait, posa son plateau sur le bureau et ses yeux sur le jeune homme endormi.

OoOoO

La voix menaçante de Lucius Malfoy résonnait dans le grand salon froid et impersonnel. De son élocution traînante que son fils copiait à la perfection, le grand homme accablait ce dernier de reproches qui se répercutaient inlassablement contre les murs de pierre, finissant par former une litanie de blâmes et de critiques qui sonnait durement aux oreilles de Draco, prostré dans un large fauteuil de velours. Les jambes repliées et les genoux remontés devant lui, son visage enfoui entre ses mains, le fier héritier des Malfoy faisait peine à voir.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il perçut tout de même le fin bruissement des robes de son père lorsque ce dernier se pencha sur lui.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Draco décida subitement de faire face à son géniteur. Il regretta instantanément sa décision lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père et que ceux-ci passèrent de leur teinte cendrée habituelle à un noir profond et rougeoyant qui rappelait les braises du feu, dans la haute cheminée qui surplombait le fauteuil.

Draco plongea son regard dans les iris d'un noir d'ébène parsemé de braisons et n'y vit que pure cruauté. Ses pupilles, irrésistiblement attirées par les deux gouffres sombres et béants étaient incapables de s'en détacher et ne pouvaient que fixer le Mal droit dans les yeux, comme un papillon qui s'entête dans la flamme qui lui consume les ailes. Tandis que Draco se perdait dans les abysses du regard de son père, le salon autour de lui rétrécissait rapidement. Le plafond ouvragé se pressait vers le sol de marbre et les murs se rapprochaient à vive allure. Derrière le fauteuil, le feu semblait avoir repris de la vigueur et ronflait bruyamment, Draco pouvait en sentir la chaleur dans son dos.

Alors, au moment où la pièce paraissait sur le point de s'écraser sur eux, il sentit son père empoigner les accoudoirs et, d'une violente poussée, renverser le fauteuil dans le feu. Il ne cria pas, même lorsque les flammes commencèrent à lécher ses vêtements. En fait, la chaleur n'était pas désagréable. Elle réchauffait doucement ses membres refroidis par le courant d'air qui réfrigérait le salon, et les flammes qui léchaient son corps maintenant nu semblaient le caresser amoureusement. Lucius, resté debout devant l'âtre, le fixait avec dédain et désintérêt, assistant avec indifférence au spectacle de son fils brûlé vif.

Puis, peu à peu, la chaleur se fit moins confortable. La douceur laissa la place au désagrément, qui se mua bientôt en douleur. D'abord pointue et assaillant ses jambes de milliers de petites épines, elle se fit ensuite diffuse et gagna son corps tout entier. Il sembla à Draco que son tout son être bouillonnait, prisonnier des flammes qui le dévoraient.

Tandis que la douleur gagnait le jeune homme allongé dans la cheminée, le visage de Lucius semblait se désagréger. Ses traits se brouillèrent, le faisant ressembler à une poupée de cire qu'on aurait trop approchée d'une flamme.

Lorsque la chaleur devint insupportable et que le corps tout entier de Draco ne fut plus que douleur, à travers sa vision rougie par les flammes qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui, le jeune homme entrevit la métamorphose : sur le visage vierge de Lucius apparurent une bouche fine, deux fentes en guise de narines et, enfin, touches finales d'une œuvre maléfique, deux pupille rouge sang.

Alors seulement, de tout son être, de terreur et de douleur, Draco hurla.

OoOoO

Draco hurla, et son cri résonna contre les murs nus de sa petite chambre. Il s'était dressé dans son lit, droit comme un i. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur lui. Elle le rallongea avec douceur et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que la respiration saccadée du jeune homme s'apaisait. Draco s'aperçut sans surprise que ses draps étaient trempés et que son corps tout entier ruisselait de sueur. Le cauchemar était revenu, comme la veille, et comme le jour qui suivrait. Et, comme chaque matin depuis cette funeste nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'était réveillé haletant et en nage.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Madame Pomfresh quitta la chambre pour aller prendre son propre petit-déjeuner. Avec le détachement qu'amène l'habitude, elle ne s'inquiétait plus des réveils mouvementés de son unique patient.

Ruminant ses pensées, Draco mangea en silence, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de l'image des deux pupilles rouges qui le regardaient fixement. Cette même image le hantait à longueur de journée depuis plusieurs semaines, et il ne s'apaisait qu'en s'abandonnant à un lourd sommeil... trop souvent troublé par ses cauchemars. La potion de sommeil sans rêves n'avait bizarrement aucun effet sur lui, ses mauvais rêves paraissaient animés d'une vie propre et semblaient liés à la marque qui ornait désormais son avant-bras.

Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore, Draco, effondré, avait été amené à l'Infirmerie. Les heures qui avaient suivi sa confrontation avec le directeur restaient floues dans sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait que de Poppy le couchant avec douceur dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait à présent.

Il n'était pas retourné en cours, ne s'était plus montré aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore l'avait interdit et il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Infirmerie, une sorte de routine s'était installée. Il se réveillait chaque matin hurlant et en sueur malgré tous les efforts de l'infirmière dévouée, prenait son petit déjeuner en silence et, après s'être débarrassé de la sueur froide qui lui collait au corps, allait s'asseoir sous un grand saule dans le parc, pendant que les autres élèves suivaient leurs cours. Il pouvait rester là-bas des heures entières, assis à regarder les ondulations de l'herbe sous la bise froide, les remous du lac lorsque le Calmar Géant faisait surface. Il ne disait rien, se contentait de penser. Chaque jour, les mêmes questions le taraudaient inlassablement. Comment son père réagirait-il ? Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mettrait-il ses menaces à exécution, assassinerait-il sa famille pour punir sa lâcheté ?

Mais une chose le préoccupait, peut-être plus encore que toutes les inquiétudes qui torturaient son esprit.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. Avec ses aveux désespérés sous la voûte de la Salle sur Demande, tout ce qui faisait de lui _quelqu'un_ semblait s'être échappé de son corps. Il en arrivait même à penser que ses interrogations quotidiennes n'étaient que pures formalités, auxquelles il s'astreignait parce que c'était ce qu'on _attendait_ de lui.

Il se sentait creux et tout semblait s'être envolé quand il était tombé à genoux dans la poussière. Lorsque ses craintes longtemps informulées avaient émergé sous forme de mots, tout ce à quoi il tenait avait cessé d'avoir de l'importance. Son cœur semblait s'être simplement éteint, continuant stupidement d'assurer sa fonction biologique, sans fournir autre chose que des battements monotones.

Jamais Draco n'aurait osé le formuler à voix haute mais, au fond de lui, il _savait_. Avec ses doutes et ses certitudes, c'était aussi ses émotions qui s'étaient enfuies. Un beau jour, sous le saule, l'inanité de ce qu'il était devenu s'était imposée à lui, comme une évidence. Et il n'avait rien ressenti. Il s'était contenté de fixer le lac, sans bouger. La perte qui aurait dû l'accabler l'avait laissé de marbre, froid et figé.

Lorsque la neige avait recouvert le parc de sa chape éblouissante, ses introspections silencieuses s'étaient déroulées dans sa chambre, ou allongé sur un lit de l'Infirmerie. Là-bas ou sous un arbre, quelle différence ?

Parfois, en fin d'après midi, Rogue ou Dumbledore venaient le voir. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, se contentaient souvent de contempler le coucher de soleil prématuré sur le lac. Draco ne se l'expliquait pas, mais la présence du vieil homme l'apaisait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressentait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant que l'homme à la longue barbe ivoirine se tiendrait à ses côtés.

Il lui avait fait part le soir même de sa prise de conscience de l'évidence qui l'avait frappé. Albus s'était contenté de le regarder tristement en hochant mécaniquement la tête. Draco pouvait lire dans les yeux du directeur la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. Dumbledore le fixait, l'amertume du gâchis humain peinte sur son visage. Albus avait dans la bouche le goût âcre de la défaite et de l'échec à préserver son élève de la fatalité.

OoOoO

Cette après midi là, Draco était installé dans un fauteuil, devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Une tasse de thé refroidissait à côté de lui, et il regardait fixement les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

On frappa doucement à sa porte, et Dumbledore entra sans bruit. Avisant le garçon assis dans son fauteuil, il fit apparaître d'un geste de sa baguette un second siège, et s'installa devant la fenêtre.

Une fois assis, il prit la parole d'une voix déçue :

- Je crois que j'ai loupé le coucher de soleil de ce soir. C'est dommage, il était parfaitement aligné avec les nébuleuses du Centaure, ça promettait des couleurs magnifiques. Enfin, d'après _Astro Hebdo_.

Draco garda le silence, habitué aux remarques farfelues du sorcier.

- Draco, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ce soir. Certaines personnes sont restées au château pour les vacances, et je voudrais que tu les rencontres. Tu pourrais nous aider à organiser quelque chose d'un peu... spécial.

Albus regardait attentivement le jeune homme, guettant un signe d'approbation.

- Mmh.

- Bon, je suppose que c'est une manière de dire oui.

Le directeur se leva.

- Je reviendrai te chercher après le repas, je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de toi en cours de route, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Après que la porte se soit refermée avec un petit bruit mat, sans quitter des yeux le lac qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, Draco répondit, plus pour meubler le silence trop vite revenu que pour montrer un quelconque enthousiasme face au nouveau projet de Dumbledore.

- Mmh.

Il avait initialement prévu de passer sa soirée devant la fenêtre, à regarder la lune s'élever lentement dans le ciel, comme la veille... et comme le jour qui suivrait ?

OoOoO

La salle commune des Gryffondors était déserte, mis à part les deux garçons qui discutaient à voix basse, adossés à un canapé.

- Je ne savais pas que Hermione était aussi coquette, dit Harry, désappointé.

Ron pouffa.

- Ça c'est ce qu'elle dit pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, en fait je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de réviser ses sorts de défense pour la réunion de l'AD, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Harry ricana à son tour, l'image d'une Hermione échevelée qui feuilletait frénétiquement ses grimoires s'imposant à son esprit.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit soudain plus léger. Ces moments de complicité avec Ron étaient devenus rares depuis la rentrée, et les plus petites minutes passées "comme avant" le remplissaient d'un contentement inexplicable.

- Je... Enfin, tu sais Ron, je t'en parle maintenant qu'on est juste entre mecs, mais... En fait, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler depuis pas mal de temps...

Ron le regardait du coin de l'œil, les sourcils froncés.

- En fait, depuis la rentrée, donc depuis que vous êtes ensemble, Hermione et toi, je me sens un peu... seul.

Ce dernier mot fut occulté par l'arrivée bruyante de Hermione, qui descendait le toboggan qui faisait office de sortie au dortoir des filles. Quoique se fussent imaginés Ron et Harry, si elle avait procédé à des révisions de dernière minute, sa chevelure n'en était pas moins parfaitement contenue en une longue natte. Cela mettait en valeur son visage fin, d'habitude caché par la masse envahissante de ses cheveux bouclés.

Elle se planta devant les deux garçons, qui s'étaient tous deux tus à son arrivée

- Quoi, vous étiez en train de parler de moi ?

- Euh, non, on se demandait juste ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien trafiquer, pourquoi il avait besoin de nous, tout ça... répondit précipitamment Ron, qui n'était jamais très convaincant lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir à Hermione.

- Eh bien allons-y, comme ça on sera fixés ! dit cette dernière d'un ton guilleret, ne relevant pas l'air mal assuré de son amoureux mal à l'aise.

Les trois amis se hâtaient dans les couloirs déserts. Si les rares professeurs qui y patrouillaient en cette période de vacances avaient reçu comme consigne de les laisser passer sans poser de questions, les longs corridors de Poudlard étaient parcourus en ce mois de décembre par des courants d'air glacés, et personne ne se serait risqué à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les vastes vestibules de l'école de Sorcellerie. Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la taille et Harry sentit l'indéfinissable mélancolie l'étreindre à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec ses amis.

« Et encore, ils ne se chuchotent pas leurs guimauveries habituelles à l'oreille... » pensa amèrement le jeune homme, en tentant vainement de se faire le plus discret possible derrière les amoureux.

C'est ainsi que le trio entra dans la Salle sur Demande, après avoir adressé un salut amusé à Barnabas le Follet qui se faisait poursuivre de long en large dans sa tapisserie par la horde de trolls pseudo-danseurs. Hermione et Ron étaient toujours amoureusement enlacés, et Harry les suivait à distance, sans qu'ils parussent s'en soucier.

Néanmoins, la moue boudeuse sur le visage de Harry s'effaça vite lorsqu'il reconnut le décor qui avait abrité les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore durant l'année précédente. La Salle sur Demande s'était une fois de plus muée en une vaste pièce, éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs. De gros coussins de soie tenaient lieu de sièges, et Harry se remémora avec nostalgie les cours de stupéfixion, durant lesquels lesdits coussins avaient fait preuve de leur rembourrage exceptionnel. Sur un des murs de la pièce s'étendait une immense bibliothèque, qui abritait des ouvrages tels que _Les Sorts d'Autodéfense_ ou _Les Forces du Mal surpassées_. À la vue des lourds volumes, le visage de Hermione s'éclaira.

Un certain nombre d'élèves se tenaient déjà au centre de la pièce, et le brouhaha des conversations était plein de l'enthousiasme et de l'excitation suscités par le nouveau projet. Parmi les étudiants déjà rassemblés se trouvaient entre autres Ginny et Neville, eux aussi enlacés, Luna et Ernie McMillan qui paraissaient occupés à deviner pourquoi on les avait réunis, ou encore Zacharias Smith et Dean Thomas, qui parlaient Quidditch dans un coin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre leurs amis et, après avoir réussi à convaincre Colin Crivey qu'il n'était pas _absolument_ nécessaire d'immortaliser l'instant avec son appareil photo, Harry se plongea avec bonheur dans les conversations passionnées qui les avaient de nombreuses fois tenus éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit, à l'époque où ils luttaient tous ensemble contre le joug d'Ombrage.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et entrèrent Dumbledore, McGonagall, le professeur Slughorn et Draco Malfoy, accompagnés de Rogue. Tacitement, le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, un air interrogateur sur le visage et un frisson d'expectative dans l'estomac.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de Draco et un frémissement de colère le parcourut. Dumbledore était-il aveugle et inconscient au point de convier un Mangemort à une réunion de son assemblée secrète ? Harry ne l'avait-il pas mis en garde à propos de la conversation qu'il avait surprise avec Rogue ?

Il croisa brièvement le regard de Draco, et essaya de faire passer toute la haine qu'il ressentait par la seule force de ses yeux. Si le simple fait de regarder avait tué, le jeune Malfoy serait tombé mort sur le coup.

Draco, en revanche, lui retourna son regard avec un air désintéressé. Le jeune homme blond haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un petit sourire narquois, mais Harry ne put se départir de l'impression que Malfoy n'était pas vraiment dans son état habituel. Il se demanda si Dumbledore l'avait drogué ou soumis à l'Imperium pour pouvoir l'amener dans la Salle.

Les nouveaux venus s'alignèrent devant les élèves, tandis que Draco se laissait négligemment tomber dans un des coussins, un peu à l'écart du groupe.

Lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole, les derniers chuchotements qui s'étaient fait entendre à l'entrée de Draco s'éteignirent.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de vous avoir convoqués à une heure si tardive, je sais que certains d'entre vous fréquentent assidûment les Trois Balais durant les vacances. Mais je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement laisser une soirée de repos à Mrs Rosmerta, je crois qu'elle en a d'ailleurs bien besoin, continua le directeur avec un léger sourire.

McGonagall lui lança un regard courroucé du coin de l'œil et pinça les lèvres.

- Avant de vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là ce soir, je voudrais m'assurer que chaque personne ici présente est bien consciente des risques qu'elle encourt.

La voix de Dumbledore s'était soudain faite grave, et son regard qui balayait l'assemblée était plus sérieux que jamais.

- L'opération que nous allons mettre en place durant les semaines à venir constituera l'action la plus audacieuse jamais tentée contre Voldemort. Et je pèse mes mots.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, mais personne ne fit mine de vouloir quitter la réunion.

- Vous ne serez normalement pas amenés à combattre, mais vous aurez néanmoins un rôle primordial dans l'organisation de cette opération. C'est en grande partie sur vous que reposera la réussite de notre intervention : vous assurerez la communication au sein de toutes les forces que nous réunirons en vue de notre assaut.

À ce dernier mot, des chuchotements frénétiques s'élevèrent, et les élèves semblaient pour beaucoup partagés entre la peur et l'excitation. Dumbledore attendit patiemment que les murmures disparaissent et continua.

- Je le disais, vous n'aurez pas à combattre. Mais, je vous en supplie, prenez conscience que la guerre n'est pas un jeu. Vous n'avez encore jamais été plongés au cœur du combat et, pour la plupart d'entre vous, ce que vous allez vivre sera totalement nouveau. De grandes responsabilités pèseront sur vos épaules, et je voudrais que vous preniez tous conscience du fait que vous serez inévitablement, à un moment ou à un autre, en danger. Autant que tous ceux qui prendront part à cette attaque.

Dumbledore marqua un nouvel arrêt, et promena son regard perçant sur ses troupes. Ne remarquant aucune velléité de défection, il reprit la parole dans la salle maintenant parfaitement silencieuse, tous les élèves suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Bien, maintenant que les précautions d'usage sont prises, continuons. Nous savons de source sûre que Voldemort s'apprête à réunir tous ses fidèles en un lieu, pour y organiser la suite des événements. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que la prochaine étape de la mainmise de Voldemort sur le Monde Sorcier est la prise du Ministère. La situation est bien claire : si le Ministère tombe, nous sommes finis. Sans les appuis qui nous restent au Département des Aurors, entre autres, l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourra pas continuer la lutte. Nous devons donc empêcher Voldemort de mettre ses plans à exécution, et pour cela frapper vite et fort. Il nous en donne l'occasion rêvée : nous avons l'opportunité de lui porter un coup fatal en l'attaquant lorsque tous ses partisans seront réunis au même endroit. Les membres de l'Ordre travaillent depuis plusieurs mois déjà à mettre sur pied une attaque de cette envergure, et un appel a été lancé à tous les sorciers voulant s'opposer à Voldemort : s'ils veulent combattre, ils seront plus que bienvenus.

J'en viens maintenant à votre rôle dans cette opération : sachant que tous les membres de l'Ordre sont plongés dans les préparatifs, nous manquons d'hommes. Vous serez divisés en binômes. Chaque binôme aura la responsabilité d'un point de ralliement, et ces endroits seront situés tout autour de notre destination finale. Des sorciers du monde entier arriveront chaque jour, et votre rôle sera de tenir des comptes précis de leur nombre et de leurs transmettre les informations que vous recevrez du Quartier Général, ici à Poudlard. Vous aurez également pour tâche d'assurer une surveillance constante dans votre périmètre : les points de ralliement forment un cercle complet autour du lieu de l'attaque, et vous devrez rapporter tout phénomène anormal auquel vous pourrez assister.

Le jour de l'attaque, vous superviserez le déplacement jusqu'à notre objectif : les protections mises en place par Voldemort seront colossales, et si nous voulons avoir une chance de passer, il nous faudra solliciter ses sortilèges en plusieurs endroits et tous au même moment pour les "saturer" : votre rôle sera d'organiser la coordination de l'attaque ; vous devez comprendre que si chaque groupe n'est pas parfaitement en place, nous ne passerons pas. Une fois les protections surmontées, vous retournerez aux points de ralliement et organiserez les secours pour les blessés qui arriveront vers vous.

Dumbledore se tut. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, chacun tentait d'assimiler l'ampleur de ce qui se préparait. Dumbledore leur demandait ni plus ni moins d'aider à organiser une bataille rangée contre l'armée des Mangemorts au grand complet.

Harry avait tenté de dissimuler sa déception lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne prendrait pas part au combat, mais il avait croisé le regard de Dumbledore et il était persuadé que ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Le jeune homme était tiraillé entre sa raison, qui lui murmurait que ce serait peut-être la première et la dernière vraie occasion d'affaiblir considérablement Voldemort, et son cœur, qui lui chuchotait que beaucoup allaient mourir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeu en valait la chandelle, malgré la peur qui, peu à peu, lui nouait les entrailles tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de l'envergure de l'opération.

Puis quelqu'un posa la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres, mais que nul n'osait formuler. Ce fut Ernie qui, d'une voix incertaine, demanda :

- Professeur, vous ne nous avez pas dit où... où se déroulerait l'attaque.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit.

- Ah bon, j'aurais omis une information aussi capitale ? Et bien, Mr McMillan, j'ai l'espoir que Voldemort vive ses dernières heures de gloire... au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Salut à toutes/tous ! Comme je l'avais annoncé dans la note du chapitre précédent, je vais ralentir un peu mon rythme de parution. Donc voici le chapitre 6 en retard, où Harry & Draco se rendent compte que, finalement, la cohabitation n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je vous laisse lire ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

"_C'est peut-être ça vivre : traquer des instants qui meurent" - Muriel Barbery in __L'élégance du Hérisson_

Ce fut la théière qui tomba en premier sur le sol. Elle heurta une pierre avec un "gong" retentissant, roula quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe et, après avoir oscillé quelques instants, s'arrêta. Le récipient de fonte noir n'avait en soi rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il avait permis au groupe hétéroclite qui atterrissait à sa suite de franchir en un instant les quelques centaines de kilomètres qui séparaient Poudlard du bord de mer.

Minerva McGonagall atterrit souplement sur ses pieds, avec l'agilité du chat qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Après un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait assisté à leur arrivée, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons allongés sur le sol.

L'arrivée de Harry et Draco s'apparentait beaucoup plus à une chute disgracieuse qu'à un atterrissage tout en délicatesse. Les deux jeunes hommes, chargés de sacs de voyage encombrants, étaient maintenant étalés face contre terre, dans un concert de plaintes et de gémissements. Harry se releva le premier, embrassant du regard le panorama qui s'étalait sous ses yeux tandis que Draco, à genoux dans l'herbe, époussetait ses habits en maugréant.

Ils se tenaient au pied d'une petite colline herbeuse balayée par le vent du large. La mer était invisible, mais le vent venait les caresser d'une brise salée qui faisait danser leurs vêtements. Derrière eux et à perte de vue, s'étalait une étendue d'herbe interminable qui ondoyait sous les bourrasques, et les rares rochers qui parsemaient la prairie semblaient émerger d'une véritable mer végétale, mouvante et capricieuse.

Harry fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall :

- Jeunes gens, je n'ai pas pour loisir favori de regarder mes élèves se vautrer dans l'herbe. Donc levez-vous et suivez moi, avant que je ne décide que vous êtes finalement loin d'être indispensables à cette mission.

Harry se mit en marche derrière elle, portant son sac sur son épaule. Derrière eux, Draco se relevait en pestant et, sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au paysage qui l'entourait, commença à gravir la pente, traînant son sac volumineux derrière lui. Le jeune Malfoy, engoncé dans des principes vestimentaires inculqués dès son plus jeune âge, n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter Poudlard sans emmener avec lui la moitié de sa garde-robe. Malgré l'état dans lequel l'avait plongé son dénuement émotionnel, Draco ne pouvait se libérer d'un simple claquement de doigts de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné durant son enfance.

En haut de la colline, la mer leur apparut enfin. La petite butte masquait en fait une maison de bois qui se tenait à l'extrême bord d'une falaise. L'édifice donnait l'impression de pouvoir plonger à tout moment dans les flots qui se brisaient sur les rochers en contrebas. De par sa position en hauteur, on pouvait depuis la maison surveiller les alentours dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, même par mauvais temps : l'endroit rêvé pour une mission de surveillance.

Le groupe suivit le petit sentier qui descendait la colline et arriva bientôt devant la porte de la modeste bicoque, dont la peinture s'écaillait et tombait en petites plaques sur un paillasson qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Après avoir fouillé dans les multiples poches de sa robe, Minerva dénicha enfin la clef et la tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en protestant de toutes ses charnières et produisit un grincement désagréable. Le professeur de Métamorphoses entra, suivie par Harry qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité et Draco fermait la marche, traînant toujours sa valise avec mauvaise volonté.

Dès lors que l'on se soustrayait aux bourrasques salées, la température devenait presque agréable pour la saison. La maison, bien qu'inhabitée depuis un certain temps, paraissait ainsi presque chaleureuse lorsqu'on quittait la plaine herbeuse balayée par le vent. L'intérieur dégageait un charme désuet, la plupart des meubles n'étaient pas assortis mais de l'ensemble hétéroclite émanait une étrange sensation d'harmonie, comme si chaque chose était à sa place, depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Le seuil franchi, on pénétrait dans l'unique pièce qui constituait le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Une petite cuisine aux carrelages vieillis occupait la partie droite et une table de chêne ronde remplissait l'espace à gauche de la porte. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par un ensemble de fauteuils et un canapé disposés face à une immense baie vitrée, qui occupait l'angle à l'opposé de celui de la cuisine. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient tous assortis, d'un vert pomme qui avait perdu de son éclat au fil du temps. Le tissu était élimé, et certains fauteuils aux pieds cassés étaient soutenus par des piles de livres. En face du salon, derrière la cuisine, un petit escalier de métal en colimaçon menait à l'étage supérieur.

La maison sentait le chat et le renfermé, et une légère odeur de moisi imprégnait les tissus. La bicoque n'était pas sortie indemne de plusieurs décennies à recevoir les embruns, même protégée par des sorts anti-humidité.

L'ensemble parut étrangement familier à Harry, qui ressentit une curieuse impression de déjà vu lorsqu'il aperçu le canapé fatigué. Dès le seuil franchi et quand l'agréable sensation de chaleur se diffusa dans ses membres fatigués, il se sentit chez lui. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur le canapé et dormir à poings fermés, bercé par le bruit du vent contre les murs.

OoOoO

La nuit précédente avait été éprouvante. Après avoir exposé son plan en détail et répondu aux questions des élèves, Dumbledore les avait associés par paires. Slughorn devait avoir rapporté au directeur l'étrange osmose entre Harry et Draco à laquelle il avait assistée durant son cours, puisque le vieil homme les avait immédiatement associés. Il s'était approché de Harry après avoir formé toutes les paires et, le tenant par l'épaule, l'avait éloigné du groupe qui discutait avec enthousiasme.

- Harry, j'ai conscience que je t'en demande beaucoup, avait-il commencé en avisant l'air contrarié du jeune homme. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Mr Malfoy traverse une période difficile - et même si tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, avait-il ajouté face à la grimace dédaigneuse de Harry, il a maintenant complètement rejoint notre camp et a besoin de tout notre soutien.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que du jour au lendemain, il va abandonner Voldemort, sa famille - tout ce pour quoi il vit, en fait - juste pour jouer les parfaits toutous pour l'Ordre ? l'avait violemment interrogé Harry. Malfoy est et restera un Mangemort, et quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne le changerez pas. C'est sa _vraie_ nature !

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait eu peur de Dumbledore. Il avait entrevu durant quelques instants ce que devaient ressentir les malheureux ennemis du vieux mage lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux bleus du directeur s'assombrir. Comme les nuages noirs dissimulent soudainement le ciel d'été, les iris du directeur s'étaient obscurcis, et son regard respirait la colère. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude n'avait changé. De loin, le professeur et son élève avaient l'air de discuter discrètement, à l'écart du groupe. Mais Harry pouvait sentir sa poigne sur son épaule, et la main de Dumbledore l'enserrait d'un étau inébranlable. Le directeur n'était plus à cet instant ni vieux, ni débonnaire. Il n'était plus que fureur contenue.

- Tu ne sais rien de Draco, avait-il répondu d'une voix glaciale. Tu t'appuies sur tes préjugés et sur ce que tu crois connaître de lui, mais la vérité est là, Harry : tu ne le _connais_ pas. Je t'aurais pensé suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître les moments où il convient de mettre ses ressentiments de côté pour le plus grand bien, mais ton intransigeance prouve que non. La compréhension et la tolérance sont pourtant des valeurs que j'ai essayé de te transmettre, mais tu juges à tout va sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de savoir et de comprendre. Ne me laisse pas croire que tout cela a été vain.

La main de Dumbledore sur son épaule s'était faite plus légère, et Harry avait pu voir le ressentiment dans les yeux du directeur se muer en tristesse mêlée de déception. La désillusion de son mentor avait atteint Harry plus sûrement que n'importe quel sort, et le regard bleu avaient semblé se ficher droit dans son cœur. Le directeur s'était éloigné lentement et Harry avait rejoint Draco, qui le regardait attentivement. Cependant, sa morgue et son arrogance habituelles étaient absentes de ses traits. Il paraissait plutôt habité d'une indicible tristesse. Harry l'avait regardé en retour, se demandant ce que cachait le jeune homme pour que Dumbledore l'ait à ce point pris sous son aile, peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui-même.

Une grande partie de la nuit avait ensuite été consacrée à un rappel des principaux sorts de combat et à un entraînement au duel. Lorsque les élèves avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs, fourbus, l'aube pointait déjà aux fenêtres. Après quelques heures d'un sommeil loin d'être réparateur, ils avaient été tirés de leur lit et emmenés en binômes jusqu'à leur lieu de surveillance.

OoOoO

Le souvenir des yeux bleus de Dumbledore, pleins de déception, lui revenait tandis que Harry observait Draco, planté devant la baie vitrée. Le jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, contemplait la mer en contrebas, son air désintéressé désormais familier sur le visage. Se remémorant les phrases du directeur, Harry s'approcha lentement du blond et se tint à côté de lui, observant la mer en silence. Il prit la parole au bout d'un long moment, refoulant la haine qui cherchait à s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Alors, euh... comment tu trouves la maison ?

Sitôt que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, il se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Malfoy autrement qu'avec un rictus moqueur durant ces six dernières années et, lorsque pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps il essayait de s'intéresser sincèrement au jeune homme, il ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de le faire que d'être d'une platitude extraordinaire. Quel imbécile !

Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Petite. Vieille. Mais sympa, pour une maison de vacances... répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Euh... si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans le lit, au-dessus. Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé.

En effet, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes avaient découvert que l'escalier en colimaçon menait à une petite chambre mansardée munie d'un unique lit double, un certain malaise s'était installé. Le professeur McGonagall les avait fixés, mal à l'aise, puis s'était dépêchée de partir en leur souhaitant bonne chance. S'en était suivie une dispute pour le lit : chacun des deux refusait catégoriquement de céder le privilège de la chambre à l'autre, et les deux garçons étaient d'un caractère quelque peu obtus lorsqu'il s'agissait de céder quoi que ce soit à leur ennemi juré. Après quelques minutes d'une querelle stérile, la situation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Le _statu quo_ installé, les deux garçons étaient descendus au salon, tous deux boudeurs et renfrognés.

Mais, au fond de lui, Draco était immensément satisfait. S'apercevoir qu'il prenait plaisir à se quereller avec Harry, que quelque chose l'agitait enfin, après tout ce temps passé dans une quasi-catatonie, l'avait contenté plus que n'importe quel coucher de soleil sur la forêt de Poudlard. Il s'était senti, au moins pour quelques minutes, plus vivant que jamais durant ces dernières semaines. S'il affichait apparemment un air renfrogné, intérieurement, le garçon souriait. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement. Même si ça doit t'arracher la bouche de céder, c'était la seule solution. Franchement, continua-t-il, un fin sourire étirant maintenant ses lèvres, dormir sur le canapé, c'est pour les perdants... ou les mauvais amants. Lequel des deux es-tu, Potter ?

Le sourire était maintenant franchement installé sur son visage, et ses yeux gris étaient devenus presque rieurs. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Harry se tourner vers lui, la bouche ouverte, prêt à riposter d'une remarque cinglante. Mais le brun parut se raviser et se renfrogna brusquement.

- Boude pas Potter, de toute façon va bien falloir que je te ménage un peu si on doit passer tout notre temps ensemble, dit Draco, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir... ajouta-t-il ensuite à mi voix.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y arriver, répondit Harry d'une voix grave, d'où sourdait une colère contenue. C'est pas parce que Dumbledore a décidé que, du jour au lendemain, tu n'étais plus un petit traître de Serpentard que je suis du même avis. Je ne répondrai pas parce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de te ménager, et je le ferai parce que j'ai plus de respect pour lui que je n'en aurai jamais pour le moindre de tes poils pubiens, mais sache que pour moi, tu restes Malfoy le petit Mangemort, qui s'obstine à vouloir accomplir la mission que Voldemort lui a confié.

À ces mots, Draco tressaillit. Il frémit d'une peur irraisonnée à la mention de Voldemort et leva des yeux stupéfaits sur Harry lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier était au courant de la tâche que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le Survivant avait découvert cela, que savait-il de plus sur lui ? Depuis quand l'espionnait-il ? Obnubilé par sa tâche, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Son meilleur ennemi l'épiait depuis plusieurs semaines et il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Le directeur de Poudlard lui-même était parfaitement au courant de la menace - si tant est que Draco Malfoy représentait une menace - et l'avait laissé agir librement, et il n'avait absolument rien remarqué !

Quand Draco se rappela de fermer la bouche, Harry l'observait avec dédain.

- Et oui la fouine, ça t'étonne que je sache ça ? Si t'étais moins préoccupé par ta petite personne, t'aurais découvert que la moitié de l'école se doutait que tu étais devenu un Mangemort pendant l'été. Mais bon, je parie que tu n'avais absolument rien remarqué, hein ? lança Harry avec un sourire sardonique.

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Draco se sentit revivre. Mais si ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la chambre était une sensation plaisante, comme la caresse d'un rayon de soleil sur une peau qui n'aurait pas vu le jour durant de longues semaines, l'émotion qui l'assaillit en même temps que les mots de Harry fut nettement moins plaisante. Le rayon de soleil s'était transformé en seau d'eau glacée.

Et Draco se jeta sur Harry.

Ce dernier, surpris par la réaction de son camarade, n'eut pas le temps de prononcer _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ qu'il se retrouva projeté par terre, les genoux de Draco pesant sur sa poitrine. Une lutte féroce s'engagea, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons, sans doute poussés par leur condition de mâles courageux et aguerris, ne songe à sortir sa baguette. Le combat s'effectuait à la manière Moldue, à mains nues, d'égal à égal. Ou presque.

En effet, Draco avait laissé l'Armoire occuper toutes ses pensées et empiéter sur les repas, et il s'était contenté de grignoter lorsque la faim se faisait trop vive. Les muscles fins qui couraient sous sa peau d'albâtre avaient fondu comme neige au soleil, et le jeune homme se retrouvait à présent nettement désavantagé dans le corps à corps qui l'opposait à Harry.

Harry au contraire, lassé des roucoulades de Ron et Hermione, avait mis toute son énergie dans son travail en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même Rogue avait reconnu qu'il était légèrement moins empoté que la moyenne - ce qui, venant de lui, signifiait beaucoup. Après des heures dans la salle d'entraînement à lancer inlassablement les même maléfices jusqu'à les réussir parfaitement, son corps s'était étoffé et le jeune homme avait gagné en endurance.

Il se dégagea donc facilement de l'étreinte de Draco et retourna son adversaire en même temps que la situation. Le jeune Serpentard se retrouva bientôt cloué au sol, allongé sur le ventre, immobilisé par la clef de bras que lui infligeait Harry. Ce dernier affichait maintenant le sourire vainqueur de l'enfant qui a obtenu sa glace après une après-midi de jérémiades. Il serra encore un peu plus fort sa prise, juste pour le plaisir de voir Draco grimacer en se retenant de toutes ses forces de gémir. Mais ce ne fut finalement pas un gémissement qui sortit de la bouche du blond :

- Je vais te tuer, Potter ! hurla-t-il, aussi fort que ses poumons compressés le lui permettaient. Je te jure que dès que tu m'auras lâché, tu auras intérêt à courir vite, parce que je vais te tu... Argh !

La fin de sa diatribe fut étouffée par le tapis poussiéreux, contre lequel son visage s'était subitement retrouvé écrasé. Le nez dans la carpette, Draco sentit cependant le souffle de son bourreau lui caresser l'oreille gauche. Il pouvait presque deviner les lèvres du brun, à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me menacer de quoi que ce soit, _Draco_.

La voix n'avait été guère plus qu'un murmure, et Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il entendit son ennemi intime prononcer son prénom. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry l'avait toujours appelé _la fouine_, ou _Malfoy_ dans ses bons jours. Mais jamais _Draco_. Et surtout pas avec le ton doucereux et complaisant qu'il avait employé.

Le jeune homme en était à ce point dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur son dos disparaître et ses bras se libérer de l'étreinte de Harry. Il se releva avec précaution et se massa l'épaule tout en observant son tortionnaire, qui s'était totalement désintéressé de lui et se tenait à présent devant la baie vitrée, plongé dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Et pour cause. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le soleil avait chu lentement dans le ciel. L'astre solaire était venu s'enfoncer dans les flots à l'horizon, disparaissant peu à peu tandis que les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition. Et la mer s'était embrasée.

Comme une traînée d'essence au contact d'une allumette, les flots s'étaient soudain teintés de toutes les nuances du pourpre et la pièce toute entière était baignée de la lumière écarlate. Draco, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, vint se placer à côté de Harry. L'éclat des derniers rayons du soleil était si fort que les deux garçons semblaient irradier une lueur andrinople et le monde s'être arrêté de tourner.

Ils se retrouvèrent sans vraiment s'en apercevoir sur la falaise, à côté de la maison. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux. Les derniers rayons écarlates venaient mourir sur les flots bouillonnants en contrebas, le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière l'horizon.

Immobiles et perdus dans la contemplation du crépuscule, les deux garçons avaient traqué l'instant, mort à présent, en avaient extirpé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de saveur.

Et ils vivaient.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !

Bisouilles, à bientôt ! J'attends vos commentaires ! :)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonjour à toutes/tous ! Ça faisait un p'tit moment que je n'avais pas posté, j'en suis désolé et je m'en excuse pour ceux qui suivraient encore l'histoire :-)

Dans ce chapitre, quelques arrivées fracassantes et/ou inattendues, et un petit et hypothétique début de commencement de quelque chose entre Draco et Harry.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire.

Merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Les premiers rayons de soleil du matin venaient caresser le bois lustré de la table, sur laquelle étaient déjà étalés les couverts. Une odeur de bacon et d'œufs brouillés flottait dans la pièce. Harry était affairé aux fourneaux, une cuillère en bois dans chaque main, surveillant d'un œil expert la cuisson de ses tranches de lard. Seize années de préparation de petits-déjeuners chez les Dursley avaient fait de lui un cuisinier émérite - en tout cas en ce qui concernait le premier repas de la journée - et les divers secrets de la préparation d'un _breakfast_ réussi lui étaient depuis longtemps acquis. Se laissant aller à son entrain matinal, Harry fredonnait doucement la dernière chanson moldue à la mode, et commençait sans s'en rendre compte à se trémousser légèrement.

Ce fut donc la vision d'un Harry Potter n'ayant gardé que son bas de pyjama, qui chantonnait joyeusement en remuant gracieusement son postérieur qui cueillit Draco au saut du lit. Ce dernier, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, descendait les escaliers dans un état de semi-conscience, les pensées encore embrumées par le sommeil. Il cligna des yeux devant la clarté matinale qui inondait le rez-de-chaussée, et poursuivit la descente du petit escalier en colimaçon. Déjà ardu en temps normal et pour quelqu'un doté d'un esprit parfaitement alerte, l'exercice prenait une toute autre difficulté dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Draco. C'est donc avec une extrême concentration que le jeune homme aborda la manœuvre, ce qui l'empêcha de réaliser immédiatement le spectacle qu'il avait incidemment surpris.

Mais, quand il prit pleinement conscience de l'occasion unique de ridiculiser Potter qui s'offrait à lui, un sourire goguenard s'étala sur son visage.

Au bruit que fit Draco en toussotant, Harry se retourna précipitamment.

Draco avait déjà ouvert la bouche, une pique cinglante prête à fuser, un rictus moqueur peint sur son visage. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour tourner un pire ennemi en dérision étaient réunis, mais rien ne se produisit comme le Serpentard l'avait escompté.

Les mots pleins de sarcasme ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, la moue dédaigneuse s'envola. Car Draco avait la singulière sensation de revivre un épisode savoureusement déplaisant de sa vie. Ou peut-être horriblement agréable, il ne savait pas trop. Et c'était bien ça qui le préoccupait.

Harry était simplement là, debout, à le regarder. Les rayons du soleil naissant mettaient en relief le fin réseau des muscles qui couraient sous sa peau, parant son torse d'un entrelacement d'ombres et le faisant ressembler à un héros grec. Et, cette fois encore, Draco ne put rien faire d'autre que de se perdre dans les deux océans d'émeraude qui lui faisaient face. Comme dans le cachot de Slughorn, quelques semaines auparavant, il y sombra allègrement, et plus rien ne comptait mis à part ces yeux dans lesquels il fallait s'engloutir.

La seule chose à laquelle fut capable de penser Harry était que ses cuillères allaient finir par laisser des flaques de graisses sur le carrelage. Mais il n'en avait cure. Car Harry avait la singulière sensation de revivre un épisode honteusement plaisant de sa vie. Ou peut-être agréablement détestable, il ne savait pas trop. Et cette indécision le préoccupait tout autant que son comparse.

Le comparse en question se tenait au milieu du salon. Draco était vêtu d'un pyjama de soie gris dont même les boutons paraissaient hors de prix, qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux. Il se tenait simplement là, debout, à le fixer d'un air un peu égaré. La lumière venait jouer dans les mèches de cheveux qui étaient restées dressées sur son crâne, soulignait la douceur des courbes de son visage. Et, cette fois encore, Harry ressentit le besoin impérieux de se laisser emporter par les deux iris d'un gris étincelant. Qu'ils l'emportent là-haut, n'importe où, mais qu'ils l'enlèvent. Sur-le-champ.

Un "CRAC !" retentissant ramena les deux garçons à la réalité. Harry et Draco, abandonnant à regret - mais sans oser se l'avouer - la contemplation de l'autre, tournèrent les yeux vers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Un petit groupe venait d'apparaître sur le sentier devant la maison, semblant sortir de nulle part. Six hommes d'âge mûr se tenaient à présent au seuil de la porte. Ils étaient tous grands et minces, et l'éclat de leurs dents blanches tranchait avec la teinte de leur peau, d'un noir chocolat. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient vêtus de vêtements moldus traditionnels qui mettaient en valeur leur silhouette fine. Ils seraient presque passés inaperçus au milieu d'une foule moldue peu regardante, s'ils n'avaient pas été équipés de grands bâtons de bois surmontés d'une figure grimaçante, différente pour chacun des hommes qui se tenaient devant la maison. Harry distingua une grenouille dardant sa langue fine et un phacochère aux défenses recourbées à l'air redoutable, mais il ne parvint pas à identifier les autres figures sculptées. L'un des hommes frappa à la porte.

Après que les nouveaux arrivants eurent planté leurs tentes derrière la maison, à un endroit où celle-ci offrait un abri - tout relatif - aux bourrasques qui se déchaînaient en haut de la falaise, tout le monde se regroupa autour de la baie vitrée, dans les fauteuils et les canapés vert pomme. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des étranges bâtons sculptés, tandis que Draco affichait une mine renfrognée et ne daignait pas lever les yeux de son roman.

La conversation allait bon train, et les langues se délièrent vite. Harry apprit que les hommes venaient du Niger, et qu'ils avaient reçu avec surprise le message de Dumbledore leur demandant leur venue au plus vite. Si ses crimes se cantonnaient au territoire du Royaume-Uni, la renommée de Voldemort en avait depuis longtemps franchi les frontières, et tous les sorciers africains avaient eu connaissance un jour ou l'autre de l'ampleur des pouvoirs du mage noir. Tout comme de celle de la puissance de l'enfant qui l'avait défait.

Mais, et cela ravit Harry, les sorciers ne paraissaient accorder qu'un intérêt limité à cette partie de sa vie. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question sur sa célébrité dans le monde sorcier, ne lui demandèrent pas s'il avait une idée de l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Ils s'intéressèrent plutôt à la vie à Poudlard, aux matières enseignées aux jeunes sorciers britanniques. Harry découvrit derrière l'anglais parfois approximatif des nouveaux arrivants des personnalités riches et généreuses, et le soleil déclina dans le ciel sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, absorbés par leur conversation. Malfoy lisait toujours, l'air de plus en plus contrarié. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de Nigériens :

- Dites, Kayode [1], à quoi vous servent vos bâtons ?

L'intéressé sourit devant l'intérêt manifeste du jeune homme, bien que ce dernier essayât de ne pas paraître trop captivé par l'attirail des nouveaux arrivants.

- Eh bien, on pourrait dire que ce sont les équivalents de vos baguettes de sorcier, répondit-il. Notre bâton, le _Sàndā _[2], nous est offert à la fin de notre quinzième année d'apprentissage. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point notre enseignement de la magie est différent du vôtre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant l'expression étonnée de Harry.

- Et comment arrivez-vous à lancer des sorts correctement avec un truc aussi encombrant ? demanda Draco, manifestement plus intéressé par la conversation qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

- C'est là une autre différence entre nos deux manières de pratiquer la magie, répondit Kayode sans se formaliser du ton condescendant du jeune homme. Durant toute leur initiation, les jeunes sorciers nigériens apprennent à respecter et à craindre le la magie. Vous êtes tous deux bien placés pour savoir que, bien utilisée, elle peut accomplir des miracles. Et entre de mauvaises mains, ces prodiges peuvent avoir des conséquences... tragiques, continua Kayode avec un coup d'œil vers la cicatrice de Harry. C'est pourquoi nous autres Nigériens n'utilisons la magie qu'en cas de réelle nécessité. Comme celle qui nous a réunis ici. Tout ce qui peut être accompli sans magie ne l'est pas par hasard, voilà ce que nos jeunes apprentis apprennent.

- Mouais.

Draco affichait la moue dubitative et un peu dédaigneuse que Harry connaissait bien maintenant. Elle signifiait, dans la plupart des cas : je-ne-suis-pas-d'accord-avec-toi-mais-tu-ne-vaux-pas-la-peine-que-je-t'explique-pourquoi. Alors que le brun lui adressait un regard de reproche, le blond haussa les épaules, se leva gracieusement puis sortit de la pièce, abandonnant son livre ouvert sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Harry le rejoignit, Draco était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du bord de la falaise. Le buste légèrement en arrière, il était appuyé sur ses bras tendus derrière lui, les paumes à plat sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et les rayons mordorés du crépuscule venaient jouer dans ses cheveux et paraient sa peau d'un teint de pêche d'une douceur incomparable.

Harry s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, adoptant instinctivement la même posture. Après un moment de silence, il brisa la monotonie du ressac des vagues en contrebas.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Malfoy ? Je veux dire, j'ai l'habitude que tu sois ignoble avec moi et... et je crois que je te le rends bien, mais pourquoi tu infliges ça à Kayode et ses amis ? Ils n'ont absolument rien fait pour le mériter...

Draco sembla alors prendre conscience de sa présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir excédé, mais ne daigna pas le regarder. Harry qui, lui, fixait intensément le jeune homme, afficha un air froissé devant l'intransigeance de son comparse. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'horizon, boudeur.

Les deux garçons assistèrent en silence à la lente noyade du soleil dans les flots qui se teintaient de cramoisi. Un étrange apaisement fondit sur eux.

Simplement satisfait d'être là, Draco se surprit lui-même à ressentir une pointe de contentement, lui qui avait l'impression d'être vide de toute sensation depuis plusieurs longues semaines. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Harry se demanda d'abord ce que le Serpentard trouvait comique. Il craignit un instant que ce ne fût son total abandon devant le bien-être qui s'était abattu sur lui, alors qu'il avait laissé son esprit se vider pour finalement ne plus penser à rien et qu'il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Simplement satisfait d'être là. Puis il décida simplement qu'il s'en fichait, et sourit à son tour.

Plus tard, alors les dernières lueurs de l'incendie qui avait embrasé l'horizon s'éteignaient et que les étoiles commençaient à poindre dans le ciel, Draco prit la parole d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, Potter. Personne ne peut. Je m'imaginais quoi ? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait _sérieusement_ que je pouvais réussir une mission ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, Potter, d'être manipulé par tout le monde et tout le temps. Toi tu réussis tout et tu copines avec Dumbledore pendant que moi j'échoue à ouvrir une foutue armoire... soupira le garçon. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parles, tu dois te réjouir de me voir tout rater lamentablement, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, désabusé.

Le silence n'était plus brisé que par le roulement des vagues en bas de la falaise et le sifflement perpétuel du vent.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, Harry s'entendit prononcer des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru adresser à Draco.

- Tu te trompes. Je crois que je te comprends.

[1] Prénom Nigérien typique.

[2] "Bâton" en haoussa, la langue la plus parlée au Niger. La langue officielle du pays reste le français.

OoOoO

Viktor Krum détestait utiliser les Portoloins. La vedette de Durmstrang ne l'aurait jamais avoué de son plein gré, mais les voyages à l'aide des transporteurs enchantés le mettaient dans un état qu'il n'aurait lui-même pas rechigné à qualifier de pitoyable.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lâcha avec un soupir de soulagement la vieille massue rouillée à l'aide de laquelle ses compagnons et lui-même avaient voyagé, le jeune homme trapu affichait un teint pâle très peu seyant, et semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il fit quelques pas en chancelant puis resta immobile, les yeux à mi-clos, attendant que la nausée disparaisse. Dieu, qu'il détestait ça ! Le vent salé ajoutait encore à son malaise. Il détestait aussi la mer.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait accompagné Kayode pour une promenade le long de la falaise. Comme la veille, la conversation était vite devenue enjouée, chacun apprenant à connaître l'autre. Et Harry appréciait de plus en plus cet homme souriant et affable qui, entre deux théories complexes sur l'éthique de l'utilisation de la magie, n'hésitait pas à ponctuer ses remarques de jeux de mots ou d'anecdotes cocasses. Harry se dit que Dumbledore et Kayode devaient beaucoup s'apprécier, il lui semblait en effet retrouver beaucoup des traits du directeur de Poudlard dans son nouvel ami.

Après avoir rebroussé chemin et rejoint le sentier, ils tombèrent, nez à nez derrière la petite colline qui masquait la maison, avec un attroupement singulier. Un groupe d'inconnus aux cheveux sombres et aux silhouettes massives, munis de lourds sacs de voyage, se tenait à quelques mètres de la maison, et l'un d'eux invectivait un des amis de Kayode.

Les deux promeneurs s'approchèrent et arrivèrent à portée de voix de celui qui semblait être le chef des nouveaux arrivants. La voix de ce dernier parut immédiatement familière aux oreilles de Harry.

- ... vraiment bouché ou quoi ? Je ne vous demande pas si la maison est agréable ou pas, je vous demande si vous faites bien partie du groupe de Hermione Granger !

À ces derniers mots, la connexion se fit. Viktor Krum. Qui venait participer à l'assaut, et accessoirement revoir Hermione. Mais il semblait y avoir un petit problème dans les plans du Bulgare, puisque Hermione se trouvait dans un autre refuge, cent kilomètres plus au nord. Ce qui expliquait vraisemblablement l'état de colère du Bulgare.

Harry s'approcha prudemment du lieu de l'altercation.

- Viktor ?

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, un air vindicatif sur le visage.

- Ah, c'est toi, Harry. Bonjour. Tu ne saurais pas où est Hermione ? Cet imbécile n'est pas capable de me sortir autre chose que « Bienvenue, la maison être très bien ! », imita-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Euh... Hermione n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas son point de ralliement, il se situe bien plus au Nord, répondit Harry, attendant anxieusement la réaction de Krum.

- Quoi ? Mais elle m'a pourtant écrit que ce serait...

Le regard de Viktor se fit soudain distrait et semblait fixer un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'étirant paresseusement. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait ce jour-là renoncé à emprisonner dans leur gangue de gel habituelle, retombaient délicieusement sur son visage. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré et d'un pull col roulé anthracite qui rappelait ses yeux et soulignait sa minceur. Harry dut admettre que Draco était très séduisant, mais cela n'expliquait pas le regard troublé de Krum. Ce dernier sembla soudain prendre conscience que tout le monde l'observait et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Elle a dû se tromper, je suppose. Mais maintenant qu'on est ici, on va pas repartir, ça serait bête, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin vers le jeune homme blond qui arrivait à côté d'eux.

Viktor se dirigea ensuite à grand pas vers Draco et, sans que celui-ci ait le temps dire quoi que ce soit, il lui donna chaleureusement l'accolade, comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouveraient après s'être longtemps perdus de vue. Ou comme deux amants fêtant leurs retrouvailles. Sa tête sur l'épaule de Viktor, Draco adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et sourit devant le malaise du blond.

OoOoO

- Viktor est quoi ?

Harry était assis dos au mur du salon, un peu à l'écart des autres. Il s'était vu offrir une cigarette par un des compagnons de Krum et les deux garçons avaient fait connaissance, tirant des bouffées bleuâtres de l'âpre tabac bulgare.

- Viktorr êtrre bisexuel. Il aimer aussi les pénis, ajouta Aleksandar de son fort accent, avec un rire gras.

- Je... Et il s'intéresse à Draco, c'est ça ? demanda le Gryffondor, agité.

- Il vouloirr le mettrre dans son lit, ça sûrr ! approuva le Bulgare, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Harry reporta son attention sur Viktor et Draco, qui discutaient sur le canapé. Ou plutôt, sur Draco qui lisait son livre avec un air renfrogné et sur Viktor qui tentait d'engager la conversation. Sans grand succès.

Le brouhaha des bavardages l'empêchait de percevoir ce que l'entreprenant jeune homme brun disait, sa bouche de plus en plus proche de l'oreille de Draco, mais cela ne semblait pas être du goût de ce dernier. Il se rapprochait imperceptiblement du bord du canapé, et se retrouva bientôt bloqué contre l'accoudoir. Harry était partagé entre l'hilarité devant le comique de la scène - Draco semblait se ratatiner contre l'accoudoir et les avances de Viktor étaient de moins en moins discrètes -, et l'apitoiement face à la situation délicate de Draco. Les colères de Krum étaient légendaires et faisaient les joies de la rubrique _people_ de la Gazette du Sorcier quand l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Bulgarie piquait une crise dans les vestiaires. S'il s'avérait que Draco avait l'audace de repousser ses avances, la réaction du Bulgare pouvait être imprévisible.

Soudain, quand dans un geste encore un peu plus aventureux que les autres, Viktor effleura avec un sourire salace l'entrejambe de Draco, la situation parut se renverser en une fraction de seconde. Quelques instants auparavant, Draco subissait les avances de plus en plus osées de Viktor et essayait de garder son sang froid en relisant depuis une demie heure la même page, quelques secondes plus tard, le blond était debout devant le canapé avec un air furieux sur le visage et sa baguette à la main, et la main aventureuse et fautive du Bulgare avait viré au rouge vif, comme brûlée. Le dépit durcissait ses traits déjà sévères par nature - et c'était un bel euphémisme.

Les conversations allaient bon train, personne n'avait rien remarqué mis à part Harry et Aleksandar. Ce dernier affichait une moue désapprobatrice devant l'imprudence de celui qui avait osé repousser le célèbre Viktor Krum. Draco tourna les talons et monta vivement les escaliers, tandis que Viktor se levait avec un air las et se dirigeait vers les deux garçons, emportant au passage la bouteille de whisky qui était posée sur une table basse. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, but une rasade du liquide ambré puis lâcha sur un ton désabusé :

- Vraiment, je ne comprendrai jamais les Anglais. Tout le monde est comme ça, chez vous ?

OoOoO

Voldemort s'approchait lentement du garçon allongé par terre. Il semblait glisser au-dessus du sol, haute silhouette immatérielle.

Voldemort s'agenouillait, caressait doucement la joue qui lui était offerte, les cheveux blonds.

Voldemort levait sa baguette, lentement, horriblement lentement.

Rayon vert, fulgurant. Froid comme la mort.

_Avada Kedavra._

Harry ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il resta longtemps immobile, se contentant de grelotter dans ses couvertures, son corps entier couvert d'une sueur froide et collante. Avec l'arrivée des Bulgares, il avait été obligé de s'installer dans la chambre du haut, allongé sur un lit de camp à côté du lit de Draco.

Il s'y refusa longtemps, tentant de réfréner l'envie soudaine. Puis il n'y tint plus et se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le lit à sa droite. Juste un coup d'œil, pour se rassurer. Il se figea. Draco n'était plus là.

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et se fraya un chemin à travers le salon qui sentait l'alcool et le tabac froid. Les Bulgares semblaient décidés à profiter un maximum des derniers jours avant l'assaut, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal par la suite. Ils ronflaient maintenant tous comme des bienheureux. Harry enjamba prudemment quelques corps, repoussa du pied une paire de lourdes bottes, cherchant Draco des yeux. Il était manifestement sorti.

Le Gryffondor parvint tant bien que mal à la baie vitrée, à la recherche d'un indice quant à la disparition nocturne de Draco. Il se sentait inexplicablement inquiet, encore sous le coup de la peur qui l'avait saisi lorsque Voldemort avait prononcé les mots honnis.

La lune était presque pleine, et jetait sur les alentours sa lumière opaline. On pouvait même apercevoir le petit sentier qui descendait jusqu'à la plage de galets, d'habitude invisible pendant la nuit, dissimulée derrière un filet de brume. Sur la grève, une tache sombre. Des habits, roulés en boule et abandonnés là. Harry fronça les sourcils et parcourut la mer presque plane du regard.

Il était là. Les vagues sans doute réchauffées à l'aide d'un de ces Charmes dont il avait le secret clapotaient contre lui. Immobile dans l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'au bas du dos, sa peau d'une blancheur lactescente accentuée par la pâleur de la nuit. Honteusement beau, inhumainement gracieux. Sa silhouette frêle paraissait ballottée par le faible ressac, mais le garçon se jouait de l'eau, immobile danseur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le monde tout entier figé autour des deux garçons. Le voyeur ébranlé fixait en silence le baigneur gracile.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer et sa gorge se serrer. Un nœud enserrait ses entrailles de son étau inébranlable et Harry pouvait sentir son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine.

Il avait vaguement conscience de la petite voix, au fin fond de lui-même, qui hurlait de toutes ses forces que non, tout ça n'était décidément pas naturel, que l'émoi qui l'animait ne rentrait définitivement pas dans l'ordre des choses. Les avertissements de sa conscience trouvaient un écho retentissant dans les valeurs et les principes qu'il s'était vu inculquer depuis son plus jeune âge. L'oncle Vernon grommelait dans sa moustache qu'un homme était fait pour aller avec une femme et que tout le reste était hérésie, et la tante Pétunia poussait des hauts cris quand ces "sales pédés" s'embrassaient à la télévision. Le cousin Dudley tapait sur "la pédale du collège" à la récréation, et c'était presque normal au yeux de tout le monde. Discours réprobateur et prônant la tolérance du directeur, mais au fond, les bons sentiments de façade faisaient aussi partie de l'ordre naturel des choses.

Harry s'était retrouvé sans même s'en rendre compte adossé contre la paroi de bois, juste en dessous de la vitre. Sa tête reposait sur le verre glacé, sa main serrée contre sa poitrine tentait vainement de retenir les palpitations douloureuses de son cœur. Sa tentative de résistance était dérisoire face à la bataille rangée qui voyait s'opposer au creux de son cerveau des sensations dont la réalité était hypothétique et des valeurs qui consistaient en des convictions obtuses de personnes qui l'étaient tout autant. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde allait partir en éclats d'un instant à l'autre s'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne calmait pas les voix dissonantes dans sa tête. Et il en était foncièrement incapable.

La soudaineté des interrogations qui avaient fondu sur lui plus vite qu'un poursuiveur effectuant une feinte de Wronsky fut à la mesure de l'apaisement que lui apporta Kayode. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, un verre de whisky dans la main. Il le posa précautionneusement devant lui et apposa simplement sa main sur le front de Harry. Il ne la retira que lorsque la respiration de ce dernier se fût apaisée et que son cœur eût reprit un rythme normal. Le sorcier plongea ensuite ses yeux d'un noir abyssal dans ceux d'émeraude du jeune homme. La sensation était singulièrement identique à celle que Harry éprouvait quand Dumbledore le fixait : il avait immanquablement l'impression que son âme était méticuleusement passée en revue, qu'aucun détail ne pouvait échapper à cette inspection scrupuleuse.

Après un long moment, Kayode détourna le regard et poussa un long soupir.

- Harry, je ne prétends pas savoir mieux que toi savoir quels sentiments t'animent, commença-t-il de son anglais sans accent - contrairement à la plupart de ses compagnons. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire sans crainte de t'influencer. Chez nous, les élèves mages apprennent avant toute chose la patience. Un proverbe africain enseigne d'ailleurs que "au bout de la patience, il y a le ciel". À toi de découvrir ce que cachent les nuages qui encombrent ton horizon, mais l'azur se découvrira inévitablement un jour ou l'autre. Et alors tu sauras.

Plus tard, lorsque Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, faisant doucement grincer les ressorts de la literie fatiguée, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie par terre à côté de lui. Les couvertures se soulevaient lentement au rythme d'une respiration profonde. Le blond se laissa lentement glisser dans le sommeil, apaisé par sa baignade nocturne.

À quelques centimètres de là, deux yeux verts restèrent grands ouverts, fixant l'obscurité.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette semaine ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !

Merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de m'écrire quelques mots, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose mais vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait ! :-)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Vous l'attendiez, voici le nouveau chapitre de Résistances ! Il est tout beau, tout frais et tout neuf, et il n'attend que vos reviews !  
Bon, trêve d'entrées en matière fracassantes : je suis désolé pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour vous pondre ce chapitre, je promets que j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Bonne lecture à tous :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

— _Tu es là, Minerva ?_

_Albus referma doucement la porte et se débarrassa de sa lourde cape de voyage. Ses pommettes étaient rougies par le vent, et le directeur poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant le lourd vêtement, plein de l'humidité qui régnait dans les basses couches de l'atmosphère. Il posa négligemment son balai dans le coin près de la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Assise sur le canapé vert, une femme à l'air austère lui tournait le dos. Elle gardait obstinément le silence._

_Albus avisa l'air renfrogné de sa compagne et s'assit à côté d'elle. On n'entendait plus que le grondement du ressac en bas de la falaise et le sifflement du vent contre les murs. Le nouvel arrivant coiffa de sa main ses cheveux auburn emmêlés par la vitesse, se gratta le menton, puis risqua un coup d'œil vers la femme assise à côté de lui. Minerva gardait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, suivant le lent déclin du soleil à travers la baie vitrée. _

_En la rega__rdant telle qu'elle était alors, le Albus qui se tenait dans son bureau se souvenait pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux. La dureté de ses traits et de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial était anéantie pa__r la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle, et sa peau était dorée par la lumière moribonde. En fait, quiconque la connaissait bien savait que si l'on prenait la peine de soulever le lourd rideau de sévérité, le sérieux du professeur laissait vite place à la finesse et à la fantaisie. Comme pour venir ébrécher l'image imperturbable de leur propriétaire, quelques mèches brunes s'étaient échappées du chignon serré, et venaient caresser son cou._

_Mais ce jour là, Albus pouvait sentir à ces lèvres pincées, à ces mâchoires étroitement serrées, à ces yeux embués, la tristesse imprégner chacune des pensées de sa compagne. Il se renfonça dans le canapé et attendit avec appréhension les reproches qui allaient inévitablement fondre sur lui, tels des harpies hurlantes et malfaisantes. Et il ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité qui lui nouait les entrailles de les appeler de tous ses vœux, comme le condamné attend fiévreusement son châtiment._

_Le silence s'éternisa, et le soleil avait presque atteint la surface des flots quand Albus se tourna vers sa compagne._

_Minerva était toujours silencieuse, son regard n'avait pas quitté l'horizon. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait détourné les yeux. Sur ses joues, ses larmes scintillaient à la lueur des derniers rayons du jour. Le sévère professeur de Métamorphoses pleurait silencieusement, sous le regard contrit de son supérieur hiérarchique — qui était accessoirement son amant. Les gouttelettes traçaient un sentier humide le long de ses joues osseuses et venaient imprégner le col de son chemisier. Albus, un air hésitant et défait sur le visage, passa maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et l'attira contre lui._

_Surprise, elle tenta tout d'abord de le repousser. Puis, devant l'inefficacité de ses tentatives, elle se mit à marteler la poitrine de son amant de ses poings, comme une punition dérisoire pour sa trahison. Les sanglots secouaient maintenant tout son corps et, à travers les larmes qui inondaient son visage, des paroles inintelligibles fusèrent. Sa voix ét__ait rauque d'avoir retenu trop longtemps les remontrances qui l'agitaient, et quand le barrage se rompit, les mots se bousculèrent entre ses lèvres._

_Les coups per__dirent progressivement de leur force, et les poings ne firent bientôt plus qu'effleurer la robe souillée de larmes._

_Minerva s'abandonna. Tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient et les sanglots agitaient violemment ses épaules, elle enfouit sa tête dans les vêtements d'Albus et se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Comme pour l'empêcher de partir encore une fois. _

_Albus avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Si ses paupières n'avaient pas masqué ses pupilles, on aurait pu y lire les remords et le regret. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il ne montra rien de son trouble et se contenta d'endurer silencieusement le chagrin de la femme qu'il aimait, souffrant un peu plus à chaque sanglot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres fines._

_Le soleil avait finalement atteint l'horizon. __Alors que les larmes se tarissaient et que les sanglots s'espaçaient, le couple se leva. Main dans la main, les phalanges blanchies tant leur prise était serrée l'un sur l'autre, ils se tinrent debout dans la lumière carmin, enlacés. Simplement heureux de profiter ensemble d'un autre crépuscule, avant que l'infidélité ne revienne immiscer entre eux ses doigts ravageurs._

_Car Minerva savait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas. Qu'il continuerait. Qu'il irait la voir, encore et encore. Alors, comme une vengeance futile face à la rivale haïe, elle embrassa Albus. Sa langue s'introduisit entre les lèvres de son amant. Cet homme était sien, il le lui avait juré. Il le lui avait promis, de tout son amour. _

_Et elle pouvait malgré tout sentir le goût d'un rouge à lèvres qui n'était pas le sien._

Albus se retira de la Pensine. Il lui semblait que son cœur était pris dans un étau qui se resserrait implacablement. Comme à chaque fois. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait encore regardé. Et pour quoi ?

La nostalgie se mêlait douloureusement aux regrets.

Le directeur prit sa baguette et sortit de son bureau.

Dans la Pensine, le jeune couple était toujours enlacé, chacun semblant vouloir se fondre dans l'autre. En vain.

OoOoO

Cette après–midi là, Severus Rogue fut réveillé par les déflagrations qui résonnaient dans les jardins du Manoir. Les pétarades faisaient un peu penser à des détonations de feux d'artifices moldus, et leur écho se prolongeait longtemps entre les deux ailes de granit de la majestueuse bâtisse.

Severus occulta vivement de sa main ses yeux douloureusement assaillis par la lumière qui filtrait sous les rideaux. Sa chambre – une des innombrables que comptait le Manoir – était décorée dans un style ostentatoire et vieillissant, et même les portraits qui s'ennuyaient dans leur cadre étaient habillés de manière totalement surannée. Le Professeur de Potions se redressa dans son lit et risqua un coup d'œil vers la petite horloge dorée posée sur la table de chevet. Il grimaça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la fâcheuse habitude de convoquer ses plus proches fidèles à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit quand il ne trouvait pas le repos, et vu l'état d'agitation dans lequel était plongé depuis quelques temps l'homme – si tant est que quiconque osait encore le qualifier d'homme – qui terrorisait l'Angleterre, les nuits précédentes avaient été courtes. Severus mettait d'habitude un point d'honneur à être réveillé dès l'aurore, mais visiblement, cette fois ci, la fatigue avait été la plus forte.

Severus sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à la pièce. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, les cheveux toujours aussi gras bien qu'encore humides et sa traditionnelle robe noire passée sur son corps maigre, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis sortit vivement de la chambre.

Dans les longs couloirs dont la moquette amortissait les pas se croisaient toutes sortes de sorciers, de créatures à l'aspect vaguement humanoïde, et d'elfes de maison qui trottinaient en rasant les murs, tentant de garder en équilibre leurs énorme plateaux d'argent surchargés de collations en tous genres.

Severus dut s'effacer pour laisser passer un groupe de sorciers italiens qui parlaient vite, fort et en faisant de grands gestes, manqua de percuter un loup–garou qui ne paraissait pas totalement sobre, et déboucha enfin dans l'immense cage d'escaliers du Manoir. Les marches de pierre polies reflétaient la lumière qui inondait le hall en contrebas, et les conversations résonnaient sous la haute voûte, trente mètres au–dessus des dalles de marbre de l'entrée.

L'austère Mangemort se fraya un chemin parmi les groupes épars réunis dans le hall et déboucha finalement dans la bibliothèque, après avoir échangé les salutations d'usage avec tous les courtisans empressés de saluer celui que beaucoup voyaient désormais comme le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La pièce était sombre, entièrement lambrissée d'acajou. Trois des cloisons étaient totalement dissimulées derrière de hauts rayonnages. Les étagères abritaient de multiples ouvrages, certains âgés de plusieurs siècles, la plupart expressément interdits par le Ministère. Des grands fauteuils de cuir parsemaient habituellement la pièce, mais on en avait regroupé quelques uns de manière à former un cercle au centre de la salle. Une table basse en bois précieux avait été placée au milieu.

Les fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et un courant d'air froid parcourait la pièce, mais il ne parvenait pas à dissiper entièrement l'odeur âcre de chair brûlée qui subsistait dans l'air. La lumière qui s'engouffrait par les ouvertures venait inonder la table et faisait miroiter les reflets écarlates du liquide poisseux qui en recouvrait une bonne partie. Les elfes, équipés de sceaux et serpillières, épongeaient de leur mieux et avec une mine horrifiée les dégâts.

Debout, appuyé contre le dossier d'un des fauteuils, Lucius Malfoy observait d'un air sombre les petites mains s'acharner à faire disparaître toute trace compromettante.

Ses pas étouffés par l'épais tapis, Severus s'approcha silencieusement de son acolyte. Il balaya la scène d'un coup d'œil, et un air sinistre se peignit immédiatement sur son visage.

— Il a recommencé ?

Lucius sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Le grand homme était plus pâle que jamais, et ses traits tirés le faisaient apparaître comme affaibli par la maladie. Severus se fit la remarque que père et fils se ressemblaient singulièrement ces derniers temps, chacun accaparé par le souci de plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tout au moins de lui déplaire le moins possible. Lucius poussa un long soupir et se frotta le visage, comme pour effacer les cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues.

— C'était le septième, dit–il d'un ton non moins sinistre que celui de son interlocuteur.

Un des elfes laissa échapper un couinement aigu et réprima un sanglot, se moucha dans sa serpillière – ou dans sa tunique, la différence était difficile à faire – puis reprit son travail, contenant à grand–peine les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

Le silence se fit, pendant que les deux hommes fixaient d'un air pensif les dernières traces de sang qui disparaissaient de la table sous l'assaut effréné des serpillières. Leur travail terminé, les elfes rangèrent précipitamment leur matériel et sortirent de la pièce en file indienne, leurs petits pieds trottinant sur la moquette avec un bruit mat.

Après que la porte se fut discrètement refermée, Severus reprit la parole.

— Vivement que tout ça se termine. Ma fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est bien sûr pas en cause, mais je suis d'avis qu'un chef éclairé laisserait au moins ses troupes se reposer, dit–il d'un ton grinçant.

Après un moment de silence, il secoua la tête et continua :

— Même s'il essaye de faire comme s'il contrôlait tout, il est complètement à cran. Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû sonner le rappel des troupes aussi tôt, et que le Ministère est encore suffisamment fort pour nous infliger des dégâts conséquents s'ils s'y prennent intelligemment.

— Et en attendant, Il passe ses nerfs sur mes elfes, rétorqua Lucius. Wilhelma était dans ma famille depuis ma naissance ! Père l'avait achetée pour qu'elle s'occupe spécialement de moi, alors j'y tenais tout de même un peu plus qu'aux autres ! Il occupe déjà le Manoir tout entier, ça ne lui suffit pas comme punition ? Il faut en plus qu'Il torture mes elfes de maison quand ça lui chante ?

Les mots s'échappaient des lèvres fines de Lucius dans un débit saccadé, comme heureux de déguerpir après avoir été retenus trop longtemps. Les pommettes livides du grand homme s'étaient colorées de rose, et le maître des lieux était visiblement agité. Apparemment, la perte de la dénommée Wilhelma l'avait affecté plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu le laisser paraître.

— Je vais te dire Severus, tu as raison. Il devient complètement fou, et je ne serais pas mécontent que tout ça se termine rapidement... Qu'Il le prenne, son Ministère, et qu'Il nous laisse enfin tranquille ! s'écria–t–il soudain, dans un éclat de voix qui se perdit dans la salle silencieuse.

Lucius ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Il se hâta jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et se pencha au–dehors, promenant son regard épouvanté sur le jardin à la recherche d'un éventuel témoin de son coup de folie. Après avoir anxieusement scruté les alentours, il se détourna de l'embrasure et ferma brusquement les battants d'un coup de baguette énergique. Il s'approcha de Severus et se tint à quelques centimètres de la face graisseuse de son ami, chuchotant fiévreusement.

— Pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, Severus. Tu n'as jamais rien entendu, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je t'en supplie, continua–t–il en s'emparant des épaules de son ami, si ça arrive aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis fini !

Severus fixait les yeux gris en face des siens d'un air absent et, plongé dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas aux suppliques paniquées de son comparse.

Des images lui traversaient l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Guère plus longues que des flashs, elles s'imprimèrent néanmoins irrémédiablement dans son esprit.

Voldemort apprenait que Draco avait échoué, qu'il avait _abandonné_.

Voldemort dans toute la démesure de sa fureur, estomaqué qu'on ait pu lui désobéir.

Voldemort passait sa rage sur les meubles, sur les elfes, sur ses adeptes.

Voldemort torturait Lucius sur la table du salon, ce dernier hurlait et pleurait et crachait du sang.

Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, tentant de se soustraire aux insupportables visions. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard anthracite qui le fixait toujours d'un air suppliant. Ce même regard qu'il avait entr'aperçu se brouiller de douleur et de folie sous les assauts forcenés du Lord.

Severus s'empara à son tour des épaules de Lucius de sa poigne ferme. Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais quand il reprit la parole, elle était légèrement tremblante.

— Lucius, calme–toi. Personne n'a rien entendu, il ne s'est rien passé. Et...

Il sembla hésiter, et ses yeux noirs se teintèrent d'une lueur de doute.

Lorsqu'il reprit, son ton était à la fois ferme et inquiet.

— Cache–toi. Ne sors de tes appartements qu'en cas de convocation par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Reste avec Narcissa, et... soyez prêts à prendre la fuite. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, acheva–t–il en fixant Lucius plus intensément que jamais.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de percer les sous–entendus de son ami. Puis il hocha doucement la tête et, après une brève accolade, se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

— Lucius, le rappela le Mangemort. Tu sais où Il est ?

Une lueur affolée parcourut le regard du blond.

— Tu ne vas pas...

— Non. Je dois juste m'affranchir des courbettes habituelles, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fait pas bon tomber en disgrâce auprès de Lui ces derniers temps, dit Severus avec un regard grave en direction de son ami.

Lucius hocha à nouveau la tête et ouvrit la porte.

— Je crois qu'Il est dans les jardins. Il a eu envie d'air frais après...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit silencieusement, après un dernier regard en direction du Maître des Potions.

OoOoO

On pouvait affirmer sans grande crainte de se tromper que Bellatrix Lestrange était folle à lier. Beaucoup parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres — et plus encore parmi ses opposants — ne doutaient plus de l'instabilité de son esprit. Bien qu'elle ait autrefois été une belle femme, toute envie de séduire l'avait quittée dès lors qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Lord Voldemort. Le soin qu'elle apportait à son apparence avait alors décru à mesure que sa fascination pour le Lord croissait, nourrie par le charisme inouï du mage noir et par les rêves de puissance qui habitaient depuis longtemps Bellatrix. Mangemorts et sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient bien vite appris à rester à distance de ses yeux fous et de sa coiffure chaotique – si tant est qu'on pouvait encore parler de coiffure –, redoutant ses sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et les insultes qu'elle lâchait avec ce débit saccadé reconnaissable entre mille. Tous savaient bien que lorsque Bellatrix se trouvait en présence de Voldemort, toute personne faisant mine de se courber plus bas, de parer sa voix de plus d'admiration, de se faire l'incarnation du zèle plus encore qu'elle ne s'y efforçait s'exposait par la suite au courroux de la Favorite.

Une seule personne était parvenue à se hisser sans encombres à son niveau dans la hiérarchie tacite qui différenciait les partisans de Voldemort. Cette personne, pourvue d'un long nez et de cheveux noirs et graisseux, se tenait donc au côté de Voldemort en compagnie de Bellatrix tandis que celui–ci, du haut de l'escalier du hall d'entrée, haranguait ses troupes et leur promettait, comme chaque semaine depuis des mois, l'anéantissement prochain des dernières résistances sur le chemin vers la domination du pays.

Severus Rogue, les yeux fixés sur la monumentale porte d'entrée, ne tressaillit même pas lorsque celle–ci explosa.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A :** Vous l'attendiez impatiemment (si si, laissez moi mes illusions), il est enfin là ! Désolé pour le délai.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Jesse Pinkman avait toujours été un bon garçon.

Si vous aviez demandé à Walter White, son ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard, il l'aurait décrit comme un garçon timide et réservé, mais toujours attentif en cours. Jesse n'avait jamais rendu un seul de ses devoirs après l'heure. Il avait juste... de mauvaises fréquentations. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui Walter White ne vous répondrait pas, car vous vous adresseriez inutilement à une tombe de marbre noir. Sur celle–ci, une inscription dorée :

_Au père aimé et au mari aimant,_

_Walter White_

_1956 — 2002_

Mr White avait été assassiné devant sa maison, alors qu'il sortait les poubelles.

Si vous aviez demandé à la mère de Jesse, Mary Pinkman, elle vous aurait répondu que Jesse n'avait pas vraiment un mauvais fond, il avait juste... fait quelques erreurs. Il vidait le lave–vaisselle sans qu'on le lui demande et aidait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit frère, Paul, dans ses devoirs. Jesse était né de Moldus et son frère n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, mais cela n'était pas très concluant. Personne ne se souciait d'enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard comment trouver la solution d'un polynôme du second degré ou équilibrer une réaction d'oxydo–réduction. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui ni Mary ni Paul ne vous répondraient, car vous vous adresseriez en vain à une petite stèle de granite, abritant deux urnes. Sur la stèle, une épitaphe, sobre :

_Mary & Paul Pinkman_

_1951 — 2003, 1984 — 2003_

Mary Pinkman et son fils ont été tués par l'explosion de leur voiture, sur le parking d'un supermarché. Un sort lancé par une silhouette habillée de noir, un « dramatique accident » dans les gros titres du journal local.

Si vous aviez demandé à Pete, son ancien partenaire de patrouille autour du manoir Malfoy, il vous aurait répondu que Jesse était un bon gars, un peu limité mais toujours appliqué à exécuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui Pete ne vous répondrait pas, car vous vous adresseriez vainement à un monticule de terre invisible sous l'épais tapis d'aiguilles de pin. Seul un petit renard insomniaque sait que quelqu'un repose là.

On a retrouvé Pete un matin, défiguré, après qu'il ait « mal parlé » à Jesse, d'après les propres mots de ce dernier.

Oui, Jesse Pinkman avait toujours été un bon garçon. Il avait juste fait quelques... mauvais choix.

OoOoO

Avant même que la fumée ne se soit dissipée, les sorts fusaient déjà, lancés à l'aveuglette à travers le trou béant qui défigurait à présent la façade du manoir. Les rayons crépitants touchèrent quelques uns des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Voldemort, dans un tourbillonnement de robes noires et avec un rugissement de rage, fit volte–face et entreprit de gravir rapidement l'escalier. Bellatrix, après quelques Doloris lancés au hasard dans le chaos qui régnait désormais dans le hall en contrebas, le suivit en lançant de petits couinements d'excitation. Rogue, sans un bruit, les succéda.

OoOoO

— S'occuper des blessés ? Sérieusement ? Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'on défonce autant de Mangemorts à nous deux que Shacklebolt et Fol Œil réunis...

Fred faisait les cent pas en secouant la tête. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune, seuls ses cheveux roux étaient visibles, ils semblaient flamboyer même dans le noir presque complet. De temps à autre, lorsque l'éclat d'une explosion illuminait le manoir et ses alentours, on pouvait apercevoir son visage, crispé de frustration. Son frère jumeau, négligemment allongé sur une civière qui flottait dans les airs, lâchait à intervalles réguliers de profonds soupirs pour accompagner le vigoureux monologue de son frère. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco étaient assis côte à côte dans l'herbe, les fesses humides et un air renfrogné sur le visage. Sauf Draco qui, lui, ne semblait pas très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait là et affichait l'air absent et vaguement boudeur qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques semaines.

Près de la lisière de la forêt, ils pouvaient apercevoir un autre groupe de secouristes, qui semblaient déjà s'occuper des premiers blessés. Même à cette distance, l'agitation qui régnait dans le petit groupe était claire. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que Fred fut le premier à remarquer les cinq hautes silhouettes qui émergeaient de la forêt. Au loin, les infirmiers étaient toujours absorbés par leur tâche et n'avaient rien remarqué.

— Qu'est–ce que...

Les cinq silhouettes avaient brutalement changé de direction, et se dirigeaient maintenant droit vers le groupe de secouristes. Harry se fit la réflexion que ces créatures se déplaçaient beaucoup trop vite pour être humaines, elles semblaient littéralement voler au–dessus du sol. À l'endroit où les cinq silhouettes avaient maintenant rejoint les blessés, des cris aigus s'élevèrent.

Fred se retourna brusquement pour trouver le regard de Georges, qui avait sauté de la civière. Sans un mot, les jumeaux s'élancèrent vers l'attroupement où les cris se faisaient de plus en plus stridents. Ron, qui s'était levé pour mieux voir ce qui se passait près de la forêt, fit quelques pas à leur suite.

— Fred, Georges, arrêtez ! On n'est pas censés s'en mêler ! Oh, merde...

Puis il s'élança à leurs trousses.

OoOoO

Malgré l'effet de surprise et l'irruption soudaine d'une véritable armée de sorciers aussi hétéroclite que décidée dans le hall du Manoir, les partisans du Lord avaient vite regagné leurs esprits en même temps qu'une hargne féroce et l'envie d'en découdre. Il régnait donc à présent sur les monumentales dalles de marbre – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – une agitation sans nom. Un observateur non familier des batailles rangées de ce genre n'aurait perçu qu'un immense capharnaüm de claquements, de hurlements, de détonations assourdissantes et d'éclairs lumineux en tous genres. Mais pour les sorciers aguerris qui avaient, pour certains, commencé à traquer les mages noirs avant même que Voldemort n'arrive une première fois au pouvoir, l'agitation se muait en chorégraphie et les crépitements des sortilèges en une entêtante symphonie. Il n'était plus question de lutter âprement contre un adversaire aussi décidé que vous à voir vos tripes joncher le sol, mais de choisir les bons mots pour pilonner ses défenses, le bon angle pour les voir se fissurer, et le mouvement de baguette approprié pour finalement le voir tomber sur le sol, défait. Et ensuite, se tourner vers le prochain adversaire. Encore et encore.

Les corps qui encombraient le sol étaient encore majoritairement vêtus des robes noires des Mangemorts, mais les attaquants étaient de plus en plus nombreux à tomber sous les sortilèges qui fusaient de toute part. L'un des compagnons de Kayode fut fauché par un maléfice qui l'envoya rebondir contre la rambarde en fer forgé de l'escalier. Une large tache rouge fleurissait sur sa robe. Ici un loup garou s'affairait au–dessus du corps d'une jeune sorcière, là un groupe de Mangemorts se défendait bec et ongles pour tenter de couvrir la fuite de leur maître. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de chair brûlée, de sueur et de fumée.

OoOoO

Draco se retrouva bientôt seul, sa baguette posée à côté de lui et l'humidité de la pelouse s'insinuant à travers son pantalon. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Harry s'étaient finalement élancés à la poursuite de la fratrie Weasley. Il ne distinguait plus d'eux que les petites lueurs qui tressautaient au bout de leurs baguettes. Autour de lui, l'obscurité sembla se faire plus lourde ; du Manoir ne lui parvenaient plus que les grondements sourds des explosions magiques. Tout en se levant avec des gestes gauches, Draco murmura :

— _Lumos._

Sa baguette sembla frémir légèrement dans sa main, mais rien ne se passa. Il pouvait sentir la peur monter silencieusement en lui, semblable au frisson de panique qui l'avait secoué lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul dans la Salle sur Demande. Les autres étaient déjà loin maintenant et ils criaient. L'horreur était perceptible dans leur voix. Les sons lui parvenaient comme assourdis, absorbés eux aussi par la nuit noire autour de lui.

Il était seul, debout, immobile.

Le ciel obscur dont même les étoiles étaient cachées lui sembla petit à petit se décrocher comme pour l'écraser, l'étouffer sous une accablante chape de plomb. Ses yeux cédèrent face à l'obscurité environnante ; il ne voyait plus rien et la nuit l'enserrait, l'asphyxiait. Sa respiration se fit erratique, il sentit le bois rugueux de sa baguette glisser lentement de ses doigts tremblants.

Draco tomba brusquement à genoux et commença à balayer à grands gestes l'herbe devant lui, à la recherche de sa baguette. Il lui sembla entendre par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de ses inspirations paniquées les bruits d'une course effrénée. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette, il se releva et tenta de percer l'obscurité qui le cernait.

— Reste pas là, Malfoy !

Deux courses à grandes foulées, ce devait être les jumeaux.

Le goût âcre de la panique lui emplissait la bouche et le sentiment d'urgence lui enserrait la gorge, comme un étau. Il avait envie de pleurer.

— _Lumos, Lumos, Lumos ! _réussit–il à articuler d'une voix faible.

Il faisait toujours aussi noir.

— Draco, cours !

Hermione passa à toute vitesse à côté de lui, ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage. Quelqu'un la suivait de près, ponctuant ses halètements de grognements rauques. Sans doute le dernier Weasley.

Il ne restait donc plus que Potter. Potter qui, avec son grand cœur de héros minable de Gryffondor, se sentirait obligé, il en était sûr, de rester auprès de lui au lieu de courir pour sauver sa peau, quelle que soit la chose qui le poursuivait. Et de ça, il n'était pas question.

Draco leva sa baguette au–dessus de sa tête et, d'une voix claire et désespérée, hurla.

— _LUMOOOS !_

Et le déclic se fit. Il put sentir le frissonnement courir dans sa nuque, passer dans son torse et se propager le long de son bras, comme des milliers de petites étincelles. Sa baguette trembla violemment et une lueur aveuglante s'en échappa. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent devant lui et, avant qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que des hautes silhouettes encapuchonnées en train de trébucher, une main devant les yeux, Harry agrippa son bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers le Manoir.

OoOoO

Dans le hall du Manoir ne régnait désormais plus que le silence, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de brûlé. Un gémissement de douleur s'élevait parfois d'un des corps enchevêtrés sur le sol fracassé, mais la magie avait fait son œuvre. Une fois les survivants éparpillés, ne restaient que les moins chanceux et les moins doués. Les batailles de sorciers ne laissaient jamais beaucoup de blessés, la perte du combattant se cachait souvent derrière une fraction de seconde de retard ou une minuscule erreur de sortilège.

L'une des tapisseries animées du hall dépeignait avec un remarquable sens de l'à–propos un de ces duels magiques du Moyen Âge, chaque combattant croulant sous le poids de sa propre mort à venir, figurée par un oiseau difforme plantant ses serres d'un noir de jais dans les épaules des belligérants.

On pouvait entendre dans les étages les claquements assourdis des explosions magiques et les cris des survivants, qui se traquaient les uns les autres dans les innombrables antichambres du Manoir.

OoOoO

Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum. Ça lui rappelait curieusement la chaleur qui l'avait envahi cette après–midi là, dans la maison sur la falaise. Cette chaleur que Harry avait été l'unique personne à susciter en le bousculant, l'extirpant de la léthargie qui l'engourdissait depuis la Salle sur Demande. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des grognements tandis qu'il se retrouvait plaqué au sol, de la chaleur de la main qui tordait douloureusement son bras, du souffle chaud sur son oreille. De Potter qui l'appelait Draco. Il n'avait plus su quoi penser depuis cet épisode. Dans la douce torpeur qui l'habitait depuis quelques semaines, jamais son esprit amolli ne s'était préoccupé de savoir si la tournure prise par les événements lui convenait... ou pas.

Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum. La chaleur était là, bien présente. Elle pulsait au fond de sa poitrine, au rythme de sa course. Chacune de ses inspirations lui semblait être la première depuis des mois, tant lui était devenue inconnue la sensation de l'air glacé pénétrant ses poumons, de ses mains engourdies par le froid qui s'élevaient en un balancier parfait de chaque côté. Il voyait avec délectation les bouffées de vapeur s'échapper de sa bouche et s'évanouir immédiatement dans sa course. Il pouvait distinctement entendre Potter à sa droite, son souffle puissant et le battement sourd de ses pieds frappant régulièrement le sol. Malgré les grognements qui se rapprochaient derrière eux, il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il se sentait insouciant, léger, prêt à s'envoler.

Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum. Il se sentait vivant.

Quand ils débouchèrent, haletants, dans le hall, les vampires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques foulées derrière eux. Sans se préoccuper plus avant des dalles de marbre disloquées et des corps jonchant le sol, Draco prit la tête du petit groupe et les entraîna sans hésiter dans un petit couloir à demi dissimulé derrière une tenture qui s'était décrochée. Toute velléité de combat avait quitté les jumeaux, et si tout le monde avait reconnu dans les créatures qui les poursuivaient les vampires dont on disait qu'ils avaient rejoint Voldemort, personne n'en dit rien. Les hurlements terrorisés et les glapissements surexcités qui brisèrent le silence du hall derrière eux en disaient assez long sur ce qui avait détourné leurs poursuivants.

Suivant Draco d'un pas rapide, le groupe longea le couloir sans un mot, le silence seulement brisé par leurs halètements et le martèlement étouffé de leurs pieds sur les tapis. Ils ralentirent à l'abord d'une double porte dont un des lourds battants était entrouvert. Au moment où Harry, qui avait pris la tête du groupe, s'apprêtait à le pousser, un éclair de lumière verte le fit reculer en tressaillant. Un des jumeaux, derrière lui, ne put retenir un cri de stupeur étouffé. Dans le silence pesant qui suivit le son d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol, le vacarme que firent les vantaux en s'ouvrant brusquement les fit tous sursauter.

Debout de l'autre côté d'une vaste salle de réception au sol carrelé de blanc et crème, un jeune Mangemort qui flottait dans sa robe noire pointait sa baguette vers eux. Avant même que Hermione ne puisse s'avancer, sa baguette brandie, il pointa prestement la sienne vers leurs pieds et cria d'une voix légèrement stridente :

— _Glissando !_

Le sol se déroba aussitôt sous leurs pieds et ils s'affalèrent de concert sur les dalles qui semblaient avoir été enduites de beurre fondu. Harry tenta de se redresser suffisamment pour pouvoir viser le Mangemort, mais celui se contenta d'agiter sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose, et leurs baguettes atterrirent dans sa main tendue.

D'un pas hâtif, il traversa la salle et se tint au bord de l'endroit où les dalles luisaient sous l'effet de son maléfice. Dans un brouhaha, qui de grognements, qui d'injures sans aucun doute inhabituelles en ces lieux, le petit groupe tentait de se relever. Qu'ils tentassent de s'aider de leurs coudes ou de leurs genoux, le sol finissait invariablement par se dérober sous eux, les renvoyant s'étaler à plat ventre aux pieds du jeune homme en robe noire. Ce dernier les regardait avec un air indéchiffrable, les yeux fixes.

En se contorsionnant, Harry parvint à se retourner pour s'assurer de l'objet de son attention. Assise dans un équilibre instable derrière lui, Hermione était la seule à ne pas se démener pour se relever et, ses yeux noisette levés vers le Mangemort, ne pipait mot.

Il vint à Harry l'idée saugrenue que l'intensité d'un tel regard semblait à même de déformer la trame même du temps, si bien que tout se jouait finalement à l'extrémité de ce petit bout de bois qui tremblait légèrement. À l'autre extrémité, la main crispée qui le tenait était blafarde, seules quelques veines bleues palpitaient spasmodiquement. Encore un peu plus haut frémissaient deux pupilles, minuscules au milieu des iris bleus.

Harry remarqua ensuite la gourmette. L'argent en était usé, mais on pouvait encore distinctement y lire le nom de _Jesse Pinkman_.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A** : Salut à tous/toutes ! Voilà la suite de Résistances (non non, je n'ai toujours pas abandonné et je compte aller jusqu'au bout) qui, vous l'aurez remarqué, est plus courte que les précédentes. Je vais essayer de passer à un rythme de parution plus soutenu (ce qui ne sera pas difficile vu l'écart entre les chapitres précédents, hum hum) avec des chapitres plus courts. Je dis bien que je vais essayer... :D

Je remercie encore une fois (mais jamais assez) Falyla, sans qui cette histoire serait bien mal en point...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lever la baguette, puis la rabattre d'un geste sec du poignet en prononçant les mots appropriés. Rien de bien compliqué, somme toute.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Il se sentait prêt à le refaire. Il se _serait_ senti prêt à le refaire, n'aurait été cette fille qui, ses yeux de biche levés vers lui, l'empêchait de finir son travail.

Lever la baguette, la rabattre, rien de bien compliqué.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé...

Il avait échappé de justesse à un maléfice qui lui avait frôlé la joue après que la porte ait cédé, mais avait immédiatement repris ses esprits. Il avait raffermi sa prise sur sa baguette et, sans réfléchir, s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Parer, attaquer, contrer encore et se retourner pour finalement voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux d'un quelconque Auror ; l'exaltation de la bataille n'avait pas de prix.

Il avait été parmi les derniers à se replier du Hall vers les couloirs qui en émanaient, poursuivi par ce qui restait de la fière armée du Bureau des Aurors ou de qui que ce fût qui les attaquait.

Courant au hasard dans des corridors qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, le sang pulsant dans ses veines, il avait lancé des sorts à l'aveuglette derrière son épaule et frémi quand, dans sa course, le bruit sourd d'un corps chutant sur les tapis lui parvenait.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à semer ses derniers poursuivants dans les couloirs, il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle dans une grande salle. Le carrelage clair était éblouissant après la pénombre des corridors mal éclairés et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il avait pris conscience de sa respiration courte et sifflante, de sa poitrine oppressée, de ses genoux qui tremblaient.

Peu à peu les images étaient revenues, une succession de visages flous, tous ceux qu'il avait eu face à lui au cours des affrontements précédents. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu en compter.

Peu à peu les frémissements d'excitation avaient laissé place à une sensation familière dans son arrière–gorge, qu'il avait senti se resserrer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tomber à genoux que la bile avait jailli et souillé la pierre luisante des carrelages. Sa tête tournait, il s'était senti fatigué, si fatigué. À son poignet appuyé sur le sol, juste sous ses yeux, brillait la gourmette de son éclat un peu terni par les ans ; le nom qui y était gravé lui avait paru soudainement trop long, un peu postiche, presque artificiel. Il s'en était voulu d'être aussi faible. Comme à chaque fois.

Il n'avait dû sa survie que grâce au miroir titanesque qui occupait une bonne partie du mur opposé. Lorsque la jeune Auror avait franchi en haletant les portes à l'autre bout de la salle, ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus sur son cerveau embrumé. Le sortilège avait fusé, frôlé le coude de son adversaire qui, sans arrêter sa course, avait levé sa propre baguette. Le rayon vert avait ricoché contre la glace et était venu cueillir la jeune femme dans le dos.

Le bruit sourd de son corps s'écroulant sur le carrelage n'était pas parvenu à masquer le cri étouffé qui avait alors retenti derrière la porte.

OoOoO

L'étrange duel continuait, dans le silence qui s'était fait. Les autres avaient arrêté de se débattre pour scruter, dans l'expectative, le moindre mouvement de leur adversaire.

Hermione n'avait toujours pipé mot, elle se contentait de fixer le Mangemort droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles aussi immobiles que le reste de son corps. Il parut à Harry que si son destin avait jamais dû se jouer à un regard près, il s'agissait bien de celui là.

Lentement, la baguette tremblotante s'abaissa, et le sol commença à retrouver sa consistance habituelle. Lorsque ses deux bras furent rangés le long de son corps, comme deux appendices démesurés et encombrants, Jesse Pinkman ouvrit la bouche.

— Tu sais... fit–il.

"_BONG _!", fit sur son crâne le lourd plateau d'argent que Ron avait abattu de toutes ses forces.

OoOoO

_Du bruit. Trop de bruit._

_Des lumières, aussi. Piquent les yeux. Envie de grogner._

Il se mit en marche en direction des flashs aveuglants. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol autour de lui.

OoOoO

Hermione jeta un dernier regard sur le jeune homme allongé par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se résigna à suivre ses amis, qui avaient déjà pris une petite avance sur elle dans le couloir, menés par Malfoy. Elle aperçut Fred, qui fermait la marche, se retourner à demi et jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans ces couloirs interminables et mal éclairés, elle sentit ses pieds la porter presque malgré elle dans la direction du jeune homme qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Le reste du groupe avait continué et bifurqué derrière Malfoy. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de leur course sur le tapis, presque imperceptible derrière les grondements des déflagrations assourdies qui secouaient les murs.

Ces sons mis à part, un pesant silence était tombé sur le château.

Ce qui lui permit d'entendre le gémissement qui s'éleva derrière elle.

OoOoO

Le drôle de personnage en pierre. Un buisson taillé en spirale. Un paon affolé qui l'avait effrayé de son braillement strident.

Rien ne résistait à ses foulées puissantes, rien ne résistait au poids de ses pieds gigantesques.

OoOoO

Son raisonnement s'articula à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit : ils avaient laissé un Mangemort assommé dans une salle déserte à l'exception du cadavre d'une jeune sorcière arborant l'insigne des Aurors. Les conclusions ne seraient pas difficiles à tirer pour quiconque arriverait dans la pièce. Dans le cas où des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres découvriraient la scène en premier, ils se contenteraient probablement de passer leur chemin en abandonnant le jeune Mangemort — qui n'avait visiblement pas la carrure d'un membre important des suiveurs du Lord. S'il arrivait que des combattants du côté opposé viennent à pénétrer dans la pièce en premier, elle ne donnait pas cher de la vie du Mangemort encore à moitié inconscient.

Il était dans tous les cas condamné.

La décision à prendre s'imposait.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur de Fred, Hermione tourna les talons et retraversa la pièce carrelée en direction du jeune homme qui, l'air ahuri, tentait de se remettre sur pied.

Prenant conscience qu'elle avait affaire à la personne qui avait eu sa vie entre les mains quelques minutes auparavant seulement, elle s'arrêta brusquement et brandit sa baguette. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le frémissement de terreur parcourir le visage du Mangemort et la peur agrandir ses pupilles avant que sa baguette ne tremble en délivrant son sortilège.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A** : Voilà le chapitre 11. On s'approche du dénouement de tous ces combats...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le sortilège de Lévitation était de ceux qu'on enseignait en première année à Poudlard. Hermione Granger était une sorcière au talent et à l'assiduité hors normes, le sort avait été exécuté dans les règles de l'art — elle pouvait encore entendre Flitwick leur répéter de sa voix pointue : "faites un petit cercle avec votre poignet, puis pointez la cible avec votre baguette". Le flux de magie qui jaillit de labaguette en bois de vigne était donc parfaitement maîtrisé. Il traversa la grande salle en un rien de temps et, en atteignant le corps qui remuait faiblement sur le sol, se divisa en de multiples filaments invisibles pour un œil non exercé. Ces derniers vinrent entourer les chevilles du jeune homme, ses poignets, ses épaules et constituèrent bientôt une véritable civière improvisée.

Sa robe noire un peu trop ample bruissant doucement sous lui, Jesse Pinkman fut alors soulevé dans les airs et se tint là, allongé à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, sans paraître conscient de sa situation tout sauf naturelle.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite et, après une demie seconde d'hésitation, tourna légèrement sa baguette pour diviser en deux le flux qui naissait toujours au cœur du nerf de dragon qu'elle contenait. Le phénomène se répéta, le corps inerte qui reposait de l'autre côté de la salle s'éleva à son tour dans les airs.

Ses deux fardeaux passèrent ensuite devant elles, suivant de près les mouvements de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle se retourna dans l'intention de leur faire passer la porte, elle découvrit Fred qui la regardait d'un air hébété, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Mais enfin, qu'est–ce que tu fous ? finit–il par articuler.

— Je le mets à l'abri, il n'a pas mérité de se faire exécuter par un Auror qui passerait par là.

Elle pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur son visage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par–dessus son épaule pour constater ce qu'elle même avait déjà remarqué : il n'y avait plus trace du reste du groupe au bout du couloir. L'angoisse l'étreignit alors à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec un rouquin dégingandé et inutile dans un Manoir parcouru par des Mangemorts et des loups–garous en fuite. Hermione donna un petit coup de baguette, les corps se ruèrent vers la porte. Fred s'écarta précipitamment, mais la botte du Mangemort manqua de lui percuter le nez. D'un autre coup de baguette, elle ouvrit brusquement la première porte qu'elle trouva sur sa droite et y fit entrer le jeune homme et celle qu'elle présumait être sa victime.

Alors qu'elle finissait de verrouiller magiquement la porte, une explosion plus forte et plus proche que les autres se fit entendre. Ils sentirent le sol trembler légèrement sous leurs pieds.

— Allons–y.

OoOoO

On pouvait retracer son cheminement dans les jardins du Manoir en suivant la piste de statues mutilées et de haies aplaties et de pelouses saccagées.

Il s'approchait du Manoir quand une voix puissante au timbre inhumain assaillit ses oreilles de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Elle émanait d'une fenêtre entrouverte, qui laissait entrevoir une pièce sombre aux murs couverts de rayonnages.

OoOoO

— Je ne comprends pas.

Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide le long du couloir, en espérant que le groupe qui les précédait n'avait pas franchi une des nombreuses portes qu'ils dépassaient.

Fred s'était empressé de la questionner sur ce qui venait de se passer.

— Mais si, réfléchis un peu ! Personne ne sait s'il avait vraiment tué cette Auror et quelle que soit la prochaine personne qui serait entrée dans cette salle, on l'aurait au mieux ignoré et au pire...

— Non, l'interrompit–il, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant du sort de quelqu'un qui a bien failli tous nous tuer !

Elle ne répondit pas et avança encore un peu plus vite pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage. Au fond, elle ne pouvait dénier le doute qui était venu s'ajouter à l'angoisse. Pourquoi donc, elle parmi tous les autres, Hermione la supposée brillante étudiante, avait–elle laissé son sens logique se sacrifier devant un instinct incontrôlable ? Ce genre de réactions irréfléchies était habituellement l'apanage de Harry, elle pouvait au contraire se vanter de toujours tenter de soumettre chacun des choix qui s'offraient à elle à l'épreuve de la sacro–sainte logique. Elle percevait bien maintenant que le raisonnement qu'elle avait échafaudé avant de lancer son sort de Lévitation n'était rien de plus qu'une palissade branlante pour tenter de masquer le fait que, au fond d'elle–même, elle avait ressenti le _besoin_ d'aider le jeune Mangemort.

Elle avait bien sûr toujours été fortement engagée auprès des autres — les mines exaspérées de ses amis lorsqu'elle sortait sa boîte de badges de la S.A.L.E. se rappelèrent en clin d'œil à sa mémoire —, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti en elle ce besoin viscéral de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait une autre personne. Elle s'en voulut de le reconnaître, mais même dans les heures les plus sombres qu'elle avait traversées en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, même ces derniers n'avaient jamais suscité semblable sentiment en elle.

Et ces yeux. Ces deux yeux fixés dans les siens, ce regard qui semblait pouvoir tirailler jusqu'à ses entrailles par la tristesse contenue dans ces deux iris. Son regard qui avait fait monter en elle quelque chose que jamais personne auparavant n'avait provoqué, pas même Ron.

Au moment où elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle venait peut–être de mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème, le couloir tourna à gauche.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent franchi l'angle, ils tombèrent nez–à–nez avec Graup, qui avait passé la tête à travers un trou béant dans le mur.

_Quelques minutes auparavant..._

Au moment où Harry se faisait la réflexion que sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le couloir tourna à gauche.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent franchi l'angle, ils tombèrent nez–à–nez avec une porte entrouverte.

De cette porte jaillirent soudain des éclats de voix, interrompus après quelques instants par un cri strident. Il sembla à Harry que son crâne allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et, à moitié soutenu par Ron, leva la tête pour embrasser du regard la pièce qui se révéla à leurs yeux après que la porte eût violemment claqué contre le mur.

Réuni dans une salle encombrée de rayonnages poussiéreux, l'état–major de Voldemort avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette encore dirigée vers la porte, regardait Harry. Son visage reptilien à lui seul définissait à merveille le concept de fureur.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, l'instant parut se figer. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans le couloir se fit oppressant durant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'ose bouger.

Mais le temps n'était pas extensible à souhait et la soirée ne s'était déjà que trop prolongée. Les choses s'accélérèrent brutalement ; en une fraction de secondes, les baguettes étaient levées, les incantations aboyées, les éclairs crépitants fusaient. Une douzaine de sortilèges avait été lancée par des sorciers dont la puissance surpassait souvent de beaucoup celle du sorcier moyen et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, les traits magiques convergèrent à mi–distance des deux groupes.

La rencontre fut violente, l'explosion fulgurante. L'onde de choc envoya Harry et ses compagnons rouler sur le tapis et le plâtre du plafond fit entendre un craquement sourd, des morceaux gros comme la main s'écrasèrent au sol. L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra dans les hautes fenêtres dont les carreaux avaient été soufflés et le claquement sec des sortilèges lancés à l'aveuglette par les deux camps résonnèrent jusque dans le jardin. Une douleur vive lui embrasa le flanc et, sa main droite tâtonnant à la recherche de sa baguette, Harry porta la gauche à son côté. Un tesson de verre y était profondément enfoncé.

Les Mangemorts, moins exposés que leurs adversaires, furent debout en premier et les traits fusèrent aussitôt, déviés à grand peine par Harry et les Weasley qui reculaient précipitamment, détournant les attaques incessantes et rampant fébrilement en arrière. Draco Malfoy était accroupi dans l'angle du couloir, à moitié caché derrière la porte qui pendait à moitié hors de ses gonds. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main et personne ne semblait lui prêter attention.

Les serviteurs du Lord suivaient leur maître et lançaient sortilège après sortilège, leurs coups de boutoir contrés de plus en plus laborieusement par Harry, Georges et Ron qui perdaient inexorablement du terrain. Au moment où la baguette de Georges s'envolait et allait ricocher quelque part derrière lui, le mur à la droite des Mangemorts s'effondra.

Une main gigantesque s'y fraya un passage, agrandissant d'autant le trou qui béait déjà, envoyant valser des gravats sur toute la longueur du couloir. George, profitant de la distraction, se précipita à quatre pattes vers sa baguette. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage qui donna à Harry l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau chauffé à blanc en travers de la tête, tandis que la douleur dans son flanc s'attisait de plus belle. Sans se préoccuper plus avant de ce qui se passait derrière lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres brandit sa baguette et s'avança vers son rival de toujours qui gisait en piteux état à ses pieds, sa baguette faiblement tendue devant lui.

À moitié aveuglé par la douleur, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de préparer à la hâte un sortilège de Protection, tout en sachant bien que cela ne suffirait pas. Les mots se dérobaient à lui, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au regard brûlant qui s'avançait à grands pas vers lui.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort luisaient de colère, mêlée au contentement de se savoir sur le point d'anéantir le Garçon de la Prophétie.

— _Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

— _Avada Kedavra !_

À l'instant où la baguette délivrait son macabre faisceau, un rugissement sonore domina le fracas de la bataille et un bras dont la circonférence égalait sans peine celle d'un tronc d'arbre — et dont la peau faisait en vérité un peu penser à une écorce grisâtre — balaya un Mangemort et vint percuter Voldemort. Celui–ci, déséquilibré, trébucha. Le rayon vert, brûlant, frôla la joue de Harry et s'écrasa dans un crépitement sur le mur en y laissant une large trace noire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna sans mot dire, ses lèvres déformées par un rictus de rage contenue. Sa face reptilienne était l'incarnation de la fureur, ses pupilles rougeâtres luisaient comme des tisons au milieu de son visage blanc.

— _Urero !_

Un arc rouge fusa dans les airs avant de s'abattre en claquant sur le bras encore tendu dans le couloir. Le Maléfice Cuisant, un sortilège basique et de faible puissance en temps normal, avait pris la forme d'un véritable coup de fouet, une lanière cinglante de magie brûlante, comme chauffée à blanc. Une trace rouge vif apparut sur l'avant–bras de Graup, qui laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et s'éloigna précipitamment du trou dans le mur.

Harry avait suivi les événements de loin, il se sentait presque détaché de ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Les sons lui parvenaient assourdis et sa vue s'était brouillée, obscurcie. Il lui semblait à présent que tout son flanc gauche n'était plus que douleur ; de grosses gouttes de sang s'écrasaient sur le tapis du corridor.

Il avait réussi à se relever, soutenu par Fred qui, sa baguette tremblante à la main et un air affolé sur le visage, ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

De l'autre côté du groupe de Mangemorts, Malfoy était aux prises avec un homme aux sourcils broussailleux qui l'avait finalement délogé de sa cachette et le tenait par le col de sa robe. Le blond affichait une mine hébétée, bien loin de l'élan de vitalité qui s'était emparé de lui quelques instants plus tôt dans le parc du Manoir.

Au moment où le Mangemort l'empoignait encore un peu plus fort et s'apprêtait à le cogner violemment contre le mur, un rayon argenté fusa et cueillit l'homme en noir qui s'écrasa contre le mur avec un craquement sinistre. Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe d'Aurors et d'attaquants du château, Dumbledore à leur tête, tourna l'angle du couloir et engagea sans sourciller le combat avec les Mangemorts encore présents.

Le directeur de Poudlard, ses cheveux argentés flottant autour de sa tête et son corps irradiant littéralement la magie, semblait invulnérable. Même ses verres de lunettes fendus et sa main brûlée et racornie ne parvenaient pas à atténuer la formidable impression de toute–puissance qui émanait de lui.

Voldemort, qui s'était une fois encore détourné de sa tâche à l'arrivée de Dumbledore, poussa ses acolytes en avant et se retourna à nouveau vers Harry. Pourtant, au lieu d'achever le jeune homme qui gisait au sol, à demi inconscient, il tendit une main froide et blanchâtre et saisit ce dernier par le col avant de le remettre brusquement sur pied. Il sembla à Harry qu'une épine de souffrance l'avait subitement transpercé de part en part, un tison brûlant que l'on aurait sadiquement enfoncé, lentement, dans son flanc.

Maintenant d'une main Harry devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança parmi ses Mangemorts qui essuyaient tant bien que mal les assauts forcenés des Aurors. Les combats s'arrêtaient d'eux–mêmes lorsque les protagonistes apercevaient Harry, le ventre dégoulinant de sang, ses mains écarlates serrées sur la blessure, la baguette de Voldemort enfoncée contre sa gorge. Dumbledore lui–même baissa lentement sa baguette. Il n'avait plus l'air à cet instant que d'un vieil homme très fatigué.

— Et maintenant ? demanda–t–il d'une voix lasse.

— Bellatrix, la chaussure, je te prie, siffla le Lord sans quitter des yeux les prunelles bleu électrique qui lui faisaient face, mais sans répondre pour autant au directeur.

Bellatrix Lestrange se retourna et entra précipitamment dans la pièce dans laquelle Voldemort avait auparavant tenu conciliabule, sans paraître sourcilier devant l'incongruité de la requête. Elle reparut quelques secondes plus tard, un escarpin poussiéreux dans les mains.

Alors qu'elle se replaçait à nouveau au côté de son maître, Rogue entra en mouvement derrière eux, après avoir adressé un imperceptible signe de tête à Dumbledore. Il s'élança, bouscula Bellatrix qui trébucha avec un petit glapissement et arracha Harry de la poigne d'un Voldemort ahuri. Le professeur et son élève vinrent s'écraser aux pieds du vieil homme qui, se mouvant à une vitesse prodigieuse, avait déjà repris le combat contre Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, défaits, se précipitèrent de concert vers Bellatrix et sa chaussure. Ils agrippèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient l'escarpin et le Lord les rejoignit après avoir contré dans une gerbe d'étincelles une dernière attaque enragée de Dumbledore.

Il s'empara à son tour de la chaussure et le groupe entier disparut soudainement.

Il ne restait plus dans le couloir que de la poussière, des gravats et quelques Aurors stupéfaits.

Hermione et George déboulèrent alors au coin du couloir et s'arrêtèrent un instant, médusés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Graup avait passé sa tête à travers le trou dans le mur et regardait fixement Hermione en désignant son bras enflé et en répétant "Hermyyy" de sa voix grave.

Albus Dumbledore se précipitait dans une pièce sombre, les lèvres pincées et la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Harry gisait allongé au sol au milieu d'une flaque de sang tandis que le professeur Rogue était penché au dessus de lui. Ron se tenait à côté d'eux, un hématome écarlate fleurissant sur son front.

Les Aurors parcouraient le couloir en quête de survivants, fermant les yeux des morts et ligotant les Mangemorts inconscients.

Malfoy et Fred était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le dos contre le mur, le même air hébété sur le visage. Une traînée de sang coulait en travers du visage du blond et dans ses cheveux, blanchis par la poussière en suspension dans l'air.

Il régnait une odeur de brûlé et de sueur, de fumée et de peur.

Hermione, le premier instant de surprise passé, se précipita vers Harry... pour être arrêtée net par Rogue.

— Écartez vous, Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, lui lança–t–il de sa voix grinçante.

Sans oser protester, elle se tourna vers Ron et sut que la mine inquiète qu'affichait son petit ami se reflétait sur son visage. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, silencieux. Cela lui sembla futile sur l'instant, mais la jeune fille se sentit curieusement rassérénée par ce bras qui l'entourait.

Le professeur Rogue maintenait sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la plaie qui s'étalait sur le flanc de Harry, marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles tandis que des filaments translucides en sortaient paresseusement pour aller s'enfoncer dans la chair à vif qui bordait le morceau de verre profondément enfoncé. Il referma la main sur ce dernier et, sans cesser de grommeler, l'extirpa lentement du flanc de l'Élu. Chacune des tractions qu'il opérait était accompagnée d'un suintement abondant de sang. Hermione remarqua que se mêlaient sur le tesson le sang de son ami et celui de son professeur, dont la paume était clairement entaillée. Rogue, ne paraissant pas s'en soucier, continuait à extraire le fragment de verre, centimètre par centimètre.

Après que ce dernier eût été ôté tout entier, la plaie béante laissa échapper un dernier saignement puis se referma doucement, sous l'action des filaments qui s'entrecroisaient juste sous la peau. Harry n'avait cessé de gémir faiblement durant tout le processus.

— Amenez-moi Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ! lança Dumbledore depuis la pièce sombre. Un des Aurors parcourut le couloir du regard et, lorsqu'il eut repéré Draco, le souleva sans ménagement sous l'aisselle et l'entraîna avec lui. Le jeune homme ne tenta pas de résister. Tout en lui, depuis ses bras ballants jusqu'à sa tête basse, criait la lassitude.

Quelques instants plus tard, sur un nouvel appel du directeur, les Aurors et les combattants qui tenaient encore debout se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la pièce aux rayonnages poussiéreux. Rogue, les mains encore écarlates, les rejoignit. Après quelques secondes d'un brouhaha de conversations, tous les bruits cessèrent et le silence se fit.

Draco Malfoy ressortit de la pièce, seul.

— Où est–ce qu'ils sont partis ? l'apostropha George, qui soutenait son frère.

— Portoloin. On les garde tous dans cette pièce, ça permet de se déplacer dans le monde entier. Le Maî... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti au Ministère, ils l'ont suivi.

— Je veux y aller aussi, dit alors une voix faible derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir un Harry pâle, un trait rose vif sur son flanc à l'endroit où s'était enfoncé le morceau de verre. Ses iris brillaient d'un vert qui s'était fait sombre, contrastant avec son visage exsangue. Il s'était relevé, appuyé sur le mur, mais semblait tenir difficilement sur ses jambes.

Après quelques instants d'un silence interloqué, tous commencèrent à parler en même temps. Il ressortit des vociférations que "mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas", puisque "regarde–toi, tu es plus pâle que Voldemort", ce serait un véritable "cadeau à ce fils de harpie" — le pragmatisme de Ron pouvait effectivement refaire surface dans les moments les plus incongrus — que de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la bataille. Lorsque tous eurent achevé leurs tentatives de dissuasion dans le désordre le plus total, une voix traînante se fit entendre.

— Je suis d'accord pour y aller. Il est temps d'en finir.

Les yeux de Malfoy semblaient eux aussi s'être assombris ; leur gris anthracite avait viré à l'acier, ils brillaient durement au milieu de ses traits fatigués. Un unique regard suffit aux deux garçons pour se mettre d'accord. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le blond sortit un stylo rouillé de sa poche et s'approcha de Harry.

Ils en empoignèrent chacun une extrémité et disparurent.

Le cri de Ron, qui avait brusquement sauté sur le Portoloin, s'interrompit lorsqu'il se volatilisa en même temps qu'eux.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau morceau de _Résistances _(à défaut d'être un morceau de bravoure), en cette heure matinale qui fleure bon la rentrée ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que prendrez plaisir à lire ce treizième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol ; Harry ne put empêcher ses genoux de fléchir et ses jambes de se dérober sous lui. Il aperçut Malfoy toucher délicatement terre devant lui, d'une seule foulée souple et élégante. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de noter que la même étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en espionnant son binôme lors de son bain de minuit l'étreignait à nouveau. Son cœur semblait l'oppresser, comme si quelqu'un d'un peu cruel l'avait empoigné entre ses mains et s'était amusé à l'y serrer, très fort.

À côté de lui, Ron s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, dans le couinement de la peau que l'on frotte contre un sol lisse. Un juron résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

Puis un autre, lorsque le Gryffondor se fut relevé. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce que la pièce faiblement éclairée au milieu de laquelle ils se tenaient lui était tout à fait familière. Un sol de marbre noir, des chandeliers fixés aux murs à intervalles réguliers qui perçaient l'obscurité de chétives flammes bleues. Une douzaine de portes, toutes aussi noires que le reste de la salle circulaire.

— On est... commença Ron.

— Au Département des Mystères, termina Harry.

— C'est très bien, mais ça ne nous dit pas laquelle ils ont pris, intervint Draco de sa voix immanquablement traînante en désignant d'un geste les portes qui leur faisaient face.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel plus rien ne résonna dans la grande salle vide excepté leurs respirations, qui paraissaient étonnamment sonores dans le silence pesant du hall. L'air sentait le renfermé.

Puis Ron eut un sursaut accompagné d'un grognement réprobateur et Harry crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos de sa propre stupidité. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte la plus proche en fouillant dans sa poche, ses mouvements entraînant des bruits disproportionnés par rapport à la taille des objets que pouvait contenir une poche de jeans standard. Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il se contenta de grommeler d'une voix à peine plus audible :

— Une idée de Hermione, je t'expliquerai...

Il s'agenouilla finalement devant la porte et sortit ce qui ressemblait à de longues ficelles couleur chair de ses poches agrandies par la magie. Harry reconnut la forme caractéristique des Oreilles à Rallonge. Ron en introduisit une extrémité dans son oreille, écouta quelques instants puis secoua la tête et se releva.

Ce fut Malfoy qui comprit le premier ce qu'il avait en tête.

— S'ils sont tous ensemble dans la même salle, la bataille fera certainement beaucoup de bruit, articula–t–il lentement, du ton de quelqu'un qui énonce son raisonnement en même temps qu'il prend forme dans son esprit. Et, bien qu'on ne puisse rien entendre depuis ici, avec ces trucs tu espères capter les sons à travers les portes...

— Bien joué Malfoy, tu vois que t'es pas si ramolli quand tu veux, lui répliqua vertement le roux, qui s'était agenouillé devant la porte suivante.

— _Désolé_, articula silencieusement Harry à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Cinq portes subirent un traitement identique, cinq portes ne laissèrent rien filtrer des éclats de voix et du vrombissement de l'air traversé par un sortilège.

En un instant revinrent à Harry des images de l'année précédente et de l'excursion au Département des Mystères : la pesanteur gluante des cerveaux flottant dans leur bain, le tic–tac ininterrompu de la salle des Retourneurs de Temps, la pénombre poussiéreuse des rayonnages de fragiles prophéties. Le murmure sinistre du voile déchiqueté qui pendait sous son arche croulante. Le visage de Sirius avant qu'il ne bascule à travers.

Le garçon fut tiré de ses funestes rêveries par le cri de victoire de Ron.

Comme Harry et Draco purent le constater en portant l'Oreille à Rallonge à leurs oreilles, de l'autre côté de la porte leur parvenait un léger chuintement irrégulier accompagné de cris lointains, presque imperceptibles, comme l'écho d'un hurlement qui leur serait parvenu au fond d'un long tunnel.

Sans qu'un seul mot de plus ne soit prononcé, Draco prit la tête du groupe et posa la main sur la poignée. Comme par une sorte d'accord tacite, il paraissait _approprié_ que ce soit lui qui mène l'incursion, quoiqu'à peine sorti de son interminable torpeur atone. Comme s'il avait eu quelque chose à rattraper. Quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

La porte s'ouvrit sans autre bruit que le chuchotement du battant de bois contre le sol de pierre. Les trois garçons s'élancèrent à l'intérieur tandis qu'une bouffée de fumée à l'odeur âcre les enveloppait, en même temps que le capharnaüm assourdissant de la bataille.

Lorsque les fumerolles se dissipèrent, ils purent embrasser d'un regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ron, d'un coup d'œil sur le côté, vit l'horreur envahir le visage de son ami. Lui même sentait son cœur se resserrer au souvenir des événements qui s'étaient déroulés l'année passée dans cette même salle ; en dessous d'eux s'étalaient de larges gradins de pierre brute, circulaires ; en dessous d'eux se dressait dans toute sa pernicieuse vétusté l'arche et son voile en lambeaux.

Sans mot dire ni coup férir, Draco se jeta au cœur de la mêlée. Il parvint sans encombres au centre du tourbillon d'éclairs lumineux et de détonations qui faisait graviter les combattants autour du centre de la salle et de l'arche, comme si une hésitation incongrue retenait le bras de ceux qui étaient quelques mois auparavant ses acolytes.

Pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, Harry se trouva soudain déchiré.

Une partie de lui souffrait le martyre, la perte de son parrain ravivée par l'endroit comme un tison sur lequel le vent vient souffler. Cela le prenait aux tripes, les tordait, les distordait jusqu'à ce qu'un trou se creuse dans son ventre, celui de l'absence injuste d'un homme qui, alors qu'on le lui avait à peine rendu, lui avait été arraché.

Un trou se creusait en lui et son cœur semblait vouloir le combler, battant à se rompre, remplissant sa poitrine d'une pulsation frénétique qui englobait tout son être. _La Nature a horreur du vide_.

La raison de ce départ au triple galop n'était que trop évidente. La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux lui rappelait douloureusement celle qui s'était déroulée il y avait quelques semaines de cela — quelques siècles — dans les cachots de Slughorn.

Tout éloigné du cœur de la bataille qu'il était, chacun des détails lui sautait aux yeux, comme éclairé par une lumière diffuse mais éclatante. Malfoy – ou était–il à présent _Draco_ dans ses pensées ? — tourbillonnait au beau milieu de la mêlée, ses robes tournoyant autour de son corps l'entouraient de claquements sonores. Ses sortilèges lancés à une vitesse stupéfiante le nimbaient d'un halo lumineux qui faisait ressortir la blondeur presque blanche de ses cheveux ; le métal dans ses yeux durcissait son visage contracté par la concentration.

Un sort esquivé de trop près lui avait laissé une trace roussie sur la joue droite, à laquelle Harry associa instantanément et sans même y penser le mot _sexy_.

Se succédèrent alors dans sa tête de multiples images des dernières semaines.

Comme un kaléidoscope auquel il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu assister.

Comme un kaléidoscope auquel il n'aurait pour rien au monde avoué vouloir assister.

Le regard de Malfoy — non, Draco — plongé dans le sien pendant la leçon de Potions ;

Malfoy — non, Draco ! — traînant difficilement derrière lui son gigantesque sac lors de leur arrivée à la petite maison sur la falaise ;

La lutte féroce dans le salon de ladite maison, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ;

Mal... — _Draco_, par Merlin ! — debout dans la cuisine et le soleil du matin, maquillé de traces d'oreiller et d'un reste de torpeur ;

_Draco _enfin, _Draco_ toujours, la bouche béante, immobile au milieu de la pelouse du Manoir.

_Draco_, dans l'eau au pied de la falaise, sa peau blanche parée de reflets ivoirins par l'eau clapotante. Beau.

_Draco_, comme une évidence.

Comme une douloureuse réalisation.

Le sortilège crépita en passant à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ses réflexes reprenant instantanément le dessus, Harry se jeta sur le côté et secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées. Le Mangemort qui remontait précipitamment les degrés de pierre l'y aida, en le forçant à concentrer son esprit sur une tâche autrement plus concrète que l'étude des circonvolutions brumeuses de ses souvenirs, à savoir celle de rester en vie.

Harry se sentait soudainement léger, convaincu de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. Cela lui rappelait la sensation du Félix Félicis.

Il esquiva souplement le maléfice que le Mangemort avait lancé vers sa poitrine et, d'un habile mouvement du poignet que lui avait enseigné Dumbledore, se débarrassa de la silhouette vociférante qui alla dégringoler les gradins jusqu'au milieu de la salle, où elle fut promptement neutralisée par un des Aurors survivants.

Partout les combats étaient féroces et la lutte acharnée, partout la rage de vaincre se lisait sur les visages. Peu étaient cependant aussi fermés que celui de Draco qui, au côté du Professeur Rogue, décochait sortilège sur sortilège à des Mangemorts acculés. Non loin d'eux, à quelques mètres seulement du voile qui ondulait sous l'effet d'une brise ressentie par lui seul, se déroulait le duel le plus impressionnant auquel Harry ait jamais assisté.

Le Directeur de Poudlard et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisaient face, un surplus de magie se volatilisait autour d'eux en étincelles crépitantes. Leurs échanges étaient si violents que le sol de pierre semblait se gondoler sous l'impétuosité des assauts, et les vêtements des deux hommes roussissaient à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il parvint à quelques mètres de la formidable lutte, Harry sentit tous ses poils se hérisser.

La frénésie de la bataille atteignait son paroxysme, l'épuisement de tous était palpable et les erreurs eurent raison de beaucoup de ceux qui tenaient encore sur leurs pieds.

Bellatrix Lestrange sauta en hurlant d'un gradin à l'aplomb de Rogue et, d'une contorsion invraisemblable, se reçut accroupie, exactement sous la garde du maître Serpentard. Avec un glapissement foldingue, son bras fusa et Rogue tomba, foudroyé. Le cri de Draco fut déchirant, la réaction de Harry immédiate. Il dévia le maléfice de l'âme damnée de Voldemort qui avait jailli en direction du blond et se planta en face de celui–ci :

— Draco ! _Draco_ ! Regarde moi ! Je suis là, je suis avec toi ! JE SERAI TOUJOURS LÀ !

Comme un hymne, comme une clameur. Comme un chant de bataille, un clairon qui résonne. Comme un chœur — un cœur — qui sonne.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la Mangemort, deux versions d'un même geste, enivrés de chagrin et de passion juste éclose.

La sentence tomba :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Bellatrix Lestrange mourut comme elle avait vécu, un rictus enragé sur ses lèvres fines.

Au même moment, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Dumbledore.

Il pouvait sans fausse modestie se targuer d'être le mage le plus puissant que le monde des sorciers ait de tous temps connu. Même Lord Voldemort, il en était persuadé, ne serait jamais en mesure de rivaliser avec lui.

Et pourtant, pourtant, il ne semblait pas être capable de mettre fin à ce combat. Quelque impressionnante que pût paraître l'ardente chorégraphie de leur bataille, Albus savait bien que le _statu quo_ régnait depuis qu'il était entré dans l'arène. Et une intuition cheminait en lui, effrayante. L'issue du combat se déroulait aussi clairement dans son esprit qu'un souvenir dans une Pensine : accablé de fatigue, une minuscule faille dans sa concentration le trahirait et son ennemi se jetterait instantanément dans la brèche pour l'anéantir. Et cela parce qu'il craignait de mourir.

Ô délicieuse ironie ! Lui, Albus Dumbledore, craignait la mort. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son adversaire qui, si ses défenses s'effondraient, pourrait toujours compter sur ses Horcruxes et revenir à l'état désincarné sous lequel il avait hanté les forêts d'Albanie après le meurtre des Potter.

Ce qui expliquait l'immobilisme de la bataille : Voldemort ne craignait pas de mourir et jouait chacune de ses cartes comme si les quelques secondes qui suivaient étaient les dernières qu'il lui serait donné de vivre sur Terre.

La solution s'imposait d'elle–même : Albus devait se jeter à corps perdu dans le duel ; tout abandonner derrière lui. Peurs et regrets n'avaient pas leur place là où il s'apprêtait à se rendre.

Il serra les dents, envoya une dernière pensée silencieuse à Minerva et, étreignant de toutes ses forces son ennemi juré, bascula sous le voile déchiqueté.

Harry tenait la main de Draco au moment où les deux hommes disparurent. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant qu'un blanc aveuglant ne les enveloppe, ce fut le satin de la paume pressée contre la sienne.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci ! Ça vous a plu, vous avez détesté ? Vous avez une lettre d'amour ou une demande de lapidation en six exemplaires ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !

P.S : Bientôt deux ans que cette fiction suit (lentement) son cours ! Merci de votre fidélité.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire décrit des relations homosexuelles masculines. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**N.d.A** : Voilà le quatorzième chapitre de Résistances. J'espère que vous n'en doutiez pas, mais non, je ne vous abandonne pas. Merci de votre fidélité !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, pulsant régulièrement. Il pouvait clairement sentir l'influx et l'afflux de l'air dans ses narines, ses poumons. L'air était tiède et tranquille, sans un souffle de vent pour l'agiter. Autour de lui, aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence presque absolu que rythmait le doux chuintement de ses inspirations.

Lorsque lui vint à l'esprit l'idée qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il le fit. La lumière était douce et semblait accueillir paisiblement son regard, sans rien de l'éblouissement qui d'ordinaire attaque la pupille du dormeur qui émerge. Il était allongé dans ce qui ressemblait à une brume blanche qui, si elle avait eu quelque chose à masquer, l'aurait drapé d'écharpes crayeuses et déliquescentes.

Il était nu comme au premier jour. Lorsque son regard s'égara sur son propre corps, il s'aperçut que sa peau, très pâle sous la lumière diffuse, était comme neuve. Toutes les minuscules cicatrices qui rappelaient la première chute de balai, le sortilège raté ou la potion qui tourne mal, ancres d'autant de souvenirs, avaient disparu. Une vague inquiétude poussa son bras à effleurer son front, pour y retrouver la forme familière de sa cicatrice. Un soulagement fugace tout autant qu'inexplicable le traversa lorsque ses doigts retrouvèrent l'éclair sous ses cheveux.

Il pensa ensuite qu'il pouvait se lever et marcher. Il le fit. Le sol était dur sous ses pieds, parfaitement plat et lisse, presque tiède. L'horizon semblait se dérober à son regard, quelque fut la direction dans laquelle il se tournât. Il se mit donc en route, marchant au hasard dans les nuées laiteuses.

oOoOo

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut le contact presque caressant de l'air sur sa peau nue. Aussitôt, avec un petit bruit étouffé, une robe de sorcier atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Il se leva souplement et se dirigea vers le vêtement, dont le noir tranchait sur la blancheur des alentours qui, lorsque qu'il essayait de fixer son regard sur un point précis, semblait se brouiller, comme le nuage de lait que sa mère versait dans sa tasse de thé lorsqu'il était petit.

Il s'arrêta à mi–chemin de son mouvement lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour attraper la robe. Son bras était bizarrement devenu un spectacle fascinant, une merveille de construction qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné posséder. Sa peau, qui n'avait jamais été aussi blanche et satinée, était tendue sur un réseau ramifié de vaisseaux qui, comme la robe noire se distinguait de l'étrange endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, semblaient presque avoir été peints de bleu en dessous de son épiderme. Il se redressa, leva son bras à hauteur de ses yeux. Il fit jouer ses doigts, qui s'agitèrent doucement, comme effleurés par une brise tiède. La simple vision de la complexité extrême de la mécanique de son avant bras, des muscles qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau, le remplit d'un contentement inhabituel. Inhabituel de par son existence même : comme rarement depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, il pouvait dire qu'il _ressentait_ quelque chose. Quelque futile que fût la raison de son exultation, elle enfla, se dilata, l'emplit d'une chaleur qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir déjà éprouvée.

Pris d'une frénésie de découverte, d'admiration devant ce qu'il devait bien qualifier de magnifique — une partie de lui–même encore dotée d'humour se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas Malfoy pour rien —, il scruta tour à tour ses cuisses, fines et solides, ses mollets fermes et recouverts d'un duvet blond, son ventre plat, son sexe dressé dans un élan de vigueur, comme lui aussi échauffé par le renouveau de son propriétaire. Même ses côtes saillantes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, tendant sa peau sur leurs arcs qui se soulevaient au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Il s'assit finalement sur le sol et tenta de calmer ses inspirations chaotiques. La pensée le fit sourire par sa formulation, tellement commune, tellement... plébéienne, mais il se sentait véritablement _revivre_. Il resta encore un moment assis par terre, un sourire un peu vide sur le visage, savourant simplement l'instant. Ses pensées commencèrent à errer et les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

La maisonnette en haut de la falaise. Les disputes avec Potter. Le soleil du matin sur le corps à moitié nu de Potter. Le bain de minuit. La crise d'angoisse dans le parc du manoir. Les combats, la fuite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'arrivée au Ministère. La lutte dans les gradins du Département des Mystères. La mort de Severus. Les cris de Potter — que lui criait–il, déjà ? Le directeur de Poudlard et le Lord, basculant enlacés sous l'arche.

Bientôt tous ses souvenirs se brouillèrent et se fondirent en une seule image, un visage un peu flou surmonté de cheveux d'un noir de jais, au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux verts. Aussi fugace que l'éclair d'un jour d'orage, s'imposa alors dans la brume de ses souvenirs le plongeon vertigineux du cachot des Potions, la délicieuse envie de se noyer dans ces yeux, de les laisser l'emmener toujours plus profond pour ne finalement faire plus qu'un avec eux, avec _lui_.

C'était là que tout avait commencé. Ou bien était–ce encore auparavant, lorsque Harry Potter avait refusé sa main tendue pour rester auprès de la Belette ? Ou bien dans l'échoppe de Madame Guipure ? L'incertitude subsistait mais était balayée par la réalisation, tardive certes, mais ô combien salutaire, de l'évidence qu'il avait eu sous les yeux pendant six années de querelles.

Une évidence aux yeux d'un vert incomparable.

Une évidence en chair et en os, qui se tenait devant lui lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

oOoOo

Harry avait marché, nu dans les volutes du brouillard laiteux, sans but ni direction, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ses muscles rouler sous la peau de ses cuisses, le sol sous la plante de ses pieds.

Il était à la fois convaincu d'être seul et persuadé que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'attendait quelque part au milieu de cette immensité blanche. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'emmenaient de plus en plus loin dans les nuées insondables du brouillard, il sentait quelque chose se détacher de lui. La sensation était étrange, presque désagréable malgré l'impression nouvelle de légèreté qui l'envahissait, comme si un poids qu'il avait toujours porté sans le savoir lui était retiré et qu'il devait réapprendre à vivre sans cette pesanteur, qui avait été quelque part rassurante. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qui avait changé en lui, mais il se sentait _autre_. Le changement avait été à la fois extrêmement soudain et semblait s'être prolongé pendant des mois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry ne pensait à rien. Il continuait à marcher, nu et léger.

Lorsque les cheveux blonds de Draco et la robe noire qu'il avait enfilée, à moitié voilés par une écharpe de brume, se détachèrent sur l'horizon uniformément blanc, Harry sentit inexplicablement le rouge lui monter aux joues et trébucha sur le vêtement qui était apparu avec un bruit étouffé devant lui. Il l'enfila en silence et alla se planter devant le Serpentard, qui était assis sur le sol et gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il resta là, les bras ballants, à fixer le visage effilé du blond.

Lorsque celui–ci ouvrit finalement les yeux, s'il fut surpris de le trouver là, cela ne transparaissait pas sur son visage. Au lieu de cela, un fin sourire incurva ses lèvres, sans rien de la moue hautaine qu'il arborait d'habitude, comme une seconde peau, en présence de Harry. C'était un sourire qui disait un plaisir sincère et dévoilait dans le même temps une rangée de dents scintillantes à l'éclat presque carnassier. Harry frissonna. Draco se leva et, souriant toujours, répéta presque en chuchotant :

— _Je serai toujours là_ ? C'était bien ça ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry n'y aurait vu qu'une énième moquerie de son tourmenteur de toujours. Aujourd'hui, ici — mais les aiguilles avançaient–elles vraiment dans leur monde blanc et figé ? —, il n'y voyait qu'une reconnaissance éperdue. Qui ne lui donnait néanmoins pas le moindre indice sur la réponse appropriée...

— Je... euh, oui, marmonna–t–il finalement.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, le rouge repartit à l'assaut des pommettes de Harry.

— Harry ?

L'interpellé tressaillit quand il entendit son prénom — son _prénom_ ! — franchir avec tant de douceur les lèvres de la dernière personne sur Terre dont il aurait pensé un jour vouloir être appelé ainsi.

— Oui ? répondit–il d'une voix faible.

— Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire...

Draco s'était imperceptiblement rapproché, et son souffle caressait les lèvres de Harry. Une main délicate se posa sur sa poitrine juste au dessus de son cœur qui battait à se rompre.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent finalement, à la fois sceau d'une aventure naissante et ouverture d'une parenthèse qu'ils espéraient tous deux destinée à n'être jamais refermée, décision irrémédiable et soulagement imperceptible, soupir commun de contentement devant l'ajustement de la dernière pièce du puzzle.

Puis tout redevint blanc. Loin, très loin, il sembla à Harry entendre les pleurs stridents d'un nourrisson.


End file.
